Hero
by AlwaysInLaLaLand
Summary: In his career he had encountered tons of superstars after his gold. This time was different, they weren't after his gold at all. They were after his girl.
1. 3rd Strike

**Another new fan fic! I got a request for this one from **_Cena's Baby Doll _**who has been one my most faithful readers and reviewers,**

**So girl this one's for you...**

**HERO**

_Summary: In his career he had encountered tons of superstars after his gold. This time was different, they weren't after his gold at all. They were after his girl..._

_**1: **3rd Strike**  


* * *

**Money In The Bank PPV,_

_I promised myself I wouldn't let them interfere._

_The only thing separating them for causing complete havoc and costing John his match was a cage. Just a cage which in most cases would be a huge barrier. For just one person maybe._

_Not Seven._

_I glanced over my shoulder again, looking at the stage to see if any unwelcome visitors had come to make there presence known. I turned my attention back to the match and stroked my honey blond straight hair nervously._

_"Come on baby! You got this!" I shouted out, pleading internally that this match would end quickly and I could breathe a huge sigh of relief. I winced when I saw the impact of John's head colliding with the steel._

_1...2... I let out another breath, happy that John was still fighting and had a chance at winning this match, but still terrified at the fact that this match could take a turn for the worst if my nervousness was a sign of things to come._

_Did I forget to mention who "they" were?_

_Well "they" are the former NXT rookies who now refer to themselves as the Nexus. The past little while all they've done is put all of us superstars on edge, not being able to focus in our matches without looking over our shoulders. Walking backstage a little quicker in fear of being mauled._

_After they took Vince out we started to realize how serious this situation really was._

_There was no order on Monday Night Raw. The Nexus had no consequences for their unacceptable actions. They had no one telling them what to do._

_And their main targets?_

_It started out with attacking John during his match with Phil a few weeks ago. I mean, John's a tough guy. He can take out anyone, anytime, anyplace but when it came down to seven on one.. he stood no chance._

_So I figured seven on two can't be any worse..._

_That's when I became the main target, as if I had a big red X on my forehead. From day one. They way they even looked at me when they passed by backstage, The sick look in there eyes, as if they were mentally undressing me._

_So, I took it upon myself to prove to them, myself and anyone else who cared that I was more than just worthless eye candy._

_I got involved,_

_The first mistake was throwing myself in the path of danger. Begging with them to leave John alone._

_Strike One_

_The second mistake was when I got them with the steel chair a few weeks ago. I only got one of them, Heath Slater in the back but it sent them running  
_

_Strike Two_

_The third mistake was about to happen._

_I heard the crowd start to erupt, I spun around to see my worst fear come true. Nexus had arrived._

_Without thinking I stepped up. Though dressed in a royal ruffled blue dress with 3 inch black stilettos. I wasn't about to let them ruin this match without putting up the fight of my life_

_"Get out of here" I said, my voice shaking but I worked my hardest no steady it_

_Wade Barrett, leader glared at me and then chuckled "Make us sweetheart"_

_I swallowed hard and pushed him back with all my force, he stumbled and them his gaze turned hard and angry. He motioned to David Otunga who just smirked and pushed be back, I flew back into the barricade._

_I saw them go to the referee and demand for the keys. I got up "hell no" I muttered_

_John was trying to focus on the match, he hadn't noticed that I was throwing myself in Danger's way._

_"give me the keys" I told the referee,_

_"what? No!"_

_I could feel Nexus practically breathing down my back "please! Just trust me!"_

_He sighed, looking around for a bit before placing the keys in my hands._

_"Give em' up Sweetheart" They'd taken a liking to calling me that recently_

_"Hell No! Get out of here!" I held the keys behind my back, the crowd cheering my name, Which made John turn around instantly_

_"SCARLETT?" He shouted out_

_I ignored his pleas_

_"Give us the damn keys..." Barrett was getting angry now_

_"You want them?" Again not thinking, I threw the keys into the crowd "Go get em'!"_

_Nexus looked at eachother, then to me, rage in there eyes.._

_That was Strike Three

* * *

_"Scarlett, you listening there skank?"

I looked up, John took a step forward about to rip Barrett's head off "stop it John" I muttered and pulled him back

"As I was saying, The rest of Nexus and I were discussing an appropriate punishment for your actions"

"Her actions? You might wanna take a look in the mirror!" John snapped back, his grip around my waste tightening

I ran a hand through my now curly hair "W-What do you guys want? I just want all of this Bull to stop!" I shot back, the wwe universe shouted back in agreement

"We came up with something fitting,"

I swallowed "What is it?"

"We will leave the other superstars alone, not interfere in matches, Not attack anyone blindly for one little thing"

"What is it?" John asked again

"Give us Scarlett,"

* * *

**Chapter one complete.. it's not long but it's just kind of a preview of what's to come..**

_Please review and tell me what you think... and check out my other fics **Already Gone and What I Like About You**_

_**Chapter 2 will be up soon,**_

_**DONT** FORGET** TO **REVIEW**!**_


	2. Sacrifice

**Here's Chapter 2 :) Sorry for the wait, a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers!**

_Keep em' coming!_

_**2: Sacrifice,

* * *

  
**_"What? No! Not happening, you better re think this pathetic punishment because this is not happening!" John yelled

I shifted uncomfortably, I could practically feel the glares of Nexus burning into me "actually John-"

"Why don't you shut your huge mouth for one minute and let Scarlett decide?" Barrett spat and turned to me "well, the choice is yours sweetheart-"

"don't call her that" John growled and his grip tightened even firmer around me

"think about it, I mean all of us know how much this company means to you, how much you love these fans" he rolled his eyes and was met with a chorus of boos from the crowd in Dallas

"And how much all your friends mean to you, I mean do you really want your precious boyfriend's career cut short because of something you could have prevented?" David Otunga took the mic and continued

"Why don't you all just drop the subject? There's no way in hell Scarlett is going to go with you guys" John said, emotion filling his voice

"She can answer for herself Cena..."

I looked down at my red corset top and black skinny jeans, already knowing my answer, but terrified to say it

"well Scarlett?"

* * *

John and I walked backstage, looks of shock and sadness...and maybe a little gratitude being thrown my way

John ushered me into his locker room quickly and shut the door. I winced at the impact it made

"I'm only gonna ask you once, What the hell we're you thinking out there?" John asked, pacing angrily

I ran a hand through my curled blond hair " John... you have to unders-"

"I do understand Scarlett! But what I don't understand is why you have to sacrifice yourself and your well being for all of us! We can take care of ourselves!"

My hazel eyes widened "is that so? Because if that we're even remotely true we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"This can't go on forever Scar, eventually everything will wear down and things will go back to normal!" John pleaded

"NO! They won't! If they we're going to let things go, they would've done it long before this!" I shouted

"I don't think your seeing things from my perspective! Think about it Scarlett, for 5 years I've had you by my side. Win, lose or draw you've been beside me cheering me on! How am I supposed to watch Nexus do god knows what to you and know that I could have stopped it?"

"maybe you should see things from my perspective John" I muttered angrily "Yeah I've been by your side for 5 years, JUST standing there. What about all those times you've gotten injured? Or attacked from behind? How many times have you been taken out of that ring on a stretcher? And what have I done? I've stood there, totally worthless!" My words we're breaking by this point

John's eyes softened immediately "baby, come on you know that's not true."

"It is John. And all those times when you've agreed to participate in matches that I knew we're going to end horribly. I let you go into them anyway. Wanna know how?"

"how?" John asked quietly

"I've bit my tongue and shut my eyes for most of it!" I shouted back, tears in my eyes "I can't just sit here and watch this entire company go down, watch all of you guys get attacked and sent to the hospital and know in my heart that I didn't at least try to stop this!"

"Scarlett. Baby, you have no reason to feel guilty. You've put yourself on the line for me more times than you know" John said with a small smile "you don't need to risk yourself for all of us"

"John, I'm sorry." I said "But I have to do this..not to prove to anyone else but myself that I tried. So next week when they want us to sign that stupid contract to sign me over to them. We're gonna do it..."

"Contract" John shook his head bitterly "like your a piece of property or something..."

"Promise me you'll sign it"

He shook his head "Scarlett, baby I love you way to much-"

"I know you do but baby we have to..."

"NO SCARLETT WE DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"JOHN!" I shouted exasperated "PLEASE?"

He looked away, swallowing hard "I dunno Scarlett.. I really I don't"

* * *

**End of chapter, I know it's short and not very great but I PROMISE starting next chapter things will get really intense.  
**_Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you guys think!"_

_DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!_


	3. Influence, Doubt & Mistakes

_**So, Here's chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!**_

_Keep em' coming! :) And don't forget to check out my other stories and see what you think of em'_

_**3: Influence, Doubt, & Mistakes  


* * *

  
**_"Scarlett? Can we talk?"

I turned around and a small smile found it's way across my features. "Hey Eve"

The Latina smiled, but I could see the worry and doubt it her eyes " So, um how's John?"

"Good, and Mike?"

"Fine"

The awkward silence between us was killing me, I knew exactly what she wanted to talk to me about. It's what the entire wwe universe and roster had been gossiping about for a week now.

Yeah, tonight was the "big night" Do or die time. Tonight I was either going to sign over myself to nexus and face whatever repercussions came of that or I was going to take the cowards way out and let everyone suffer with something I could have prevented.

"Ugh Scar, I'm just gonna come right out with it okay?" She said "You can't sign that contract."

I sighed "Eve I know this doesn't sound like a great idea but-"

"But nothing Scarlett! You can't give up everything and join Nexus! I mean think about all the things they've done to you! If you join them you'll just be admitting defeat-"

"Admitting defeat?" I asked "No. I'll be taking a stand for all of us! I'll lift a huge load off of everybody's shoulders! No one will worry about watching their backs or not focusing during matches"

"But Scar that's not your responsibility! You can't just risk your own well being for everybody else! We can take care of ourselves!" Eve pleaded with me.

I stayed silent and played with the dog tag I had worn around my neck for years

"Listen Scarlet, we all love you. You've already taken countless beatings from those low life's and you don't need to risk yourself again okay?" She grasped my hands in another attempt to convince me otherwise

"Eve." I slowly released myself from her grasp "I- I just don't know? Okay?"

* * *

**Wade Barrett POV**

"You think they'll sign it?"

I turned around and smirked "Please Slater, what other choice do they have?"

Michael gazed around for a second "uh well, they don't HAVE to si-"

"Think about it boys!" I shouted to gain their attention "I've been watching Scarlett for months now. She'd do anything for her friends, for this company" I stopped " and her idiot of a boyfriend Cena."

"Barrett has a point." David pointed out "There's no way in hell Scarlett would risk this company knowing full well that she could've stopped it"

"Well, um what if Cena decides not to, I mean I hate his guts but he'd do anything for that slut" Darren said bitterly

"I'm fully aware of that Young, But Cena's too much of a puppet to go against what the wwe universe says and what Scarlett tells him, I mean she was about ready to join us last week when we pitched the offer, It was only Cena that convinced her to wait and think about it" I laughed

"Barrett has a point. She'll join us. There are no other options" Justin smirked and continued lacing his boots

"So, I know this may sound stupid but what exactly are we going to do with her?"

A chuckle escaped from my lips "Trust me David. We will find plenty activities for . Trust me.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

"Hey there blondie" Mike smirked and came towards me

"Hey Mike" I grinned back and continued straightening my hair.

"you look good" He stepped back to admire my outfit. A leopard print dress, long sleeved which stopped above my knee.

"thanks Hollywood" I said with a smile at his nickname

"So, um there was something I came here for" Mike shifted uncomfortably and sat down on the seat beside him

"Okay," I said "what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that uh, you know what you're doing is very noble. The whole nexus thing"

I bit my lip "actually Mike, I haven't deci-"

"No no let me finish. I actually respect you a lot, having the guts to sacrifice yourself for the betterment of the company. It's something I'll never forget, neither will any of us.. it's actually pretty heroic Nashville" He stopped and smiled at my nickname.

I swallowed hard and nodded "T-Thanks Mike. It means a lot."

"I owe you one Nashville" Mike smiled and left

I sat back down and ran a hand through my hair "No one owes me anything.."

* * *

**Eve POV**

"Hey babe" I smiled and sat on Mike's lap

"Hi" He grinned back and kissed the top of my head.

"So, I just talked to Scarlett" I started off, a frown starting to find it's way onto my face

"Me too"

I raised an eyebrow "really? Well I was just telling her, you know that she didn't have to sign the contract. Cause we can handle ourselves and I mean what if something happens to her?"

Mike's face paled instantly "Oh"

"Oh? What do you mean, you told her the same thing didn't you?" I asked

"Uh, Pshh of course.."

"Michael. You did tell her not to sign the contract didn't you?"

Mike cleared his throat "well, those weren't my exact words"

"Well what we're they?"

"Well, I may have mentioned that I thought she was noble.. and uh I respected her for her decision...and that she was a little heroic" Mike winced and hid his face..he knew what was coming

"YOU SAID WHAT? SHE HADN'T MADE HER DECISION YET YOU KNOW?" I shouted and hit him in the head

"S-She hadn't?"

* * *

**End of chapter :) things are starting to heat up huh?  
please keep reviewing and I will keep up with the updates!**

**DONT **_FORGET **TO **__REVIEW**!**_**  
**


	4. Say Goodbye To Your Sanity

**Im Baaccck! :) Chapter 4!  
**_Sorry for the long wait, but im back again with this story in full force!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed PLEASE keep em' coming!_

_**4. Say Goodbye To Your Sanity

* * *

  
**_"John...?" I tapped him on the shoulder

He spun around to face me, his face softened instantly "Hey babe" He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around me

"You been avoiding me or something?" I asked with a small smile.

"Trust me, it's not you I've been avoiding." He muttered quietly.

"Johnny...don't be mad" I cupped his face with my hands "This is a good thing"

A laugh escaped from his lips "How could this possibly be a good thing Scarlett? You're gonna JOIN the Nexus!"

"Therefore ending all those random attacks on you sweetie, I can't watch that anymore John. I really can't" A frown appeared on my lips.

"I don't know if I can sign that" He paused as a wave of fury passed through him "contract..."

"It's just a piece of paper Johnny, that doesn't mean you and I aren't still together" I stroked his cheek gently "5 years baby"

He nodded and pulled me in closer "And counting..."

One of the tech guys passed by us "You guys are on in 5 minutes"

John exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his short hair "Scarlett is there any possible way I could talk you out of signing that contract, baby I'll do anything. You wanna switch brands or something? I could talk to Teddy-"

"Switch brands?" I feigned shock and let out an exaggerated gasp "John Cena! Are you trying to run away from a problem?"

A smirk tugged on John's lips, he let out a small laugh "ha ha very funny Scarlett, but seriously sweetie we could go over to Smackdown. It wouldn't be that bad"

"John! I am not switching brands and neither are you! You love it here on Raw!" I said "All our friends are here, and come on John you haven't forgotten have you?" I pointed to the shiny belt draped around his shoulder "Your the wwe champ!"

"That doesn't-" He paused, He couldn't honestly say that it didn't matter to him whether he was champ or not "I love you more Scarlett"

"God, I love you too" I wrapped my arms around his neck "Baby, I'm not going off to war" I giggled lightly

John pulled me in closer and whispered into my ear "You might as well be"

* * *

**Eve POV**

"Scarlett?" I stuck my head into the locker room door looking for the leggy blond

"God lady where are you?" I muttered and continued searching for my best friend. I was still fuming at the fact that Mike had the nerve to actually convince Scarlett to join the Nexus.

"Evey?"

I felt a tap on the shoulder "Randy?"

"The one and only" He smiled arrogantly and looked around "Where's Sea biscuit?"

I rolled my eyes "He's in a match right now thank you very much. Not that I care right now anyways"

Randy feigned sadness "Trouble on the ranch?"

I shook my head "enough with the horse jokes okay?"

"Geez, it's someone's time of the month..." The legend killer backed off a little

Instead of retorting back I chose to ask a question "Have you seen Scarlett?"

"Uh no, I just got here" He paused to hold up his bag "remember?"

"Ugh you are no help what so ever Orton. Where is she?" I asked angrily

"Screwing Cena in the boiler room probably" Randy laughed and ran a hand through his short hair

"I doubt it, John probably ripping his hair out right now" I said quietly knowing how much it would hurt John to see Scarlett join Nexus.

"Calm down sweet cheeks, I talked to Johnny boy last week, he told me Scarlett was still thinking about it"

"WAS thinking about it, Until Mike decided to open his huge mouth and change her mind!"

Randy's face dropped instantly "W-what?"

"You heard me! Mike talked to Scar earlier, apparently he told her how much he respected and admired the gave that she'd be willing to join the Nexus" I shook my head angrily

"ASSHOLE!" Randy shouted, "what the hell is wrong with him?" Now Randy is usually a pretty chill guy. But when it came to Scarlett who'd basically grown up with him. Everything changed.

"I don't know just help me find her please!" I begged.

Randy nodded and picked his bag up off the floor so we could start the search

"GUYS IT'S ON!" A voice boomed through the corridors. Randy and I looked at each other and then dashed into a nearby locker room where most of the superstars were crowded around a small monitor

"Damn Scarlett looks good" Ted whistled only to get a dirty glare from his girlfriend

"Excusez moi? Maryse asked

"Oh god shut your trap for a second Barbie and listen!" Ron snapped and turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

_**On Screen**_

_The group of men in the black and yellow T-shirts stood in the ring. Their leader Wade Barrett standing in front of them a mic in his hand._

_"Well, Well, Well how things have changed around here! Just a few months ago it was your precious leader John Cena-" Barrett paused as the crowd in Pittsburgh erupted into cheers and applause._

_"was standing out here running his big mouth, telling stupid jokes and making a complete fool out of himself. But who's laughing now John?" A low laugh escaped from Barrett_

_"Just to make things perfectly clear. The Nexus and I never wanted this to happen, we never intended to cause all of this confusion and chaos. But believe me when I say we are capable of much, much more" Barrett stopped once again as the crowd replied with"boos" and "you suck" chants._

_"Now let's get down to business, shall we?" Wade sat down on one of the leather chairs provided and got himself comfortable. He flipped through the papers on the desk in front of him. The rest of Nexus smiling behind him._

_"Scarlett, sweetheart why don't you get your sexy little self down here and get yourself acquainted with the family?" You could practically hear the enjoyment in Barrett's voice._

_"My Time Is Now" burst through the loud speakers and the crowd jumped from their seats and screamed their hearts out for their favourite wwe couple_

_John and Scarlett walked out from behind the curtains hand in hand. Instead of jumping around and shouting into the camera. John walked slower than usual. He released Scarlett's hand to salute the crowd and then clasped it again quickly._

_Everyone's eyes were on the young blond as she walked down the ramp. Running a hand through her long blond hair Scarlett exhaled deeply and kept her eyes down._

_She let out a grin as she slapped hands with some of her fans, being a wwe diva for nearly 9 years she had definitely accumulated quite a fan base._

_Scarlett cast a gaze at John as the stepped into the ring together, she could tell he didn't wanna do this, hell she didn't wanna do this but it was the only option she thought she had._

_"Welcome Scarlett" Wade's eyes ran up and down the Blond's slender body._

_"Her eyes are up here Barrett" John practically spat_

_"Keep it shut Cena this doesn't concern you" Wade warned. "Take a seat"_

_John and Scarlett looked at each other again before taking a seat. "You ready sweetheart?" Wade asked. Scarlett's honey brown eyes looked around for a bit. Taking in the atmosphere of the crowd. She looked behind Wade to see the rest of the Nexus with huge grins on their faces._

_"Before any of this starts-" The blond started, and then smiled as the crowd started to chant her name. "I want a promise- scratch that a guarantee that all of this is over, I don't wanna see John or anyone ever get attacked EVER again!" Scarlett's subtle southern accent came out as she spoke._

_"Read the contract sweetie, you'll see that everything you asked for is their written in stone"_

_John's eyes never wavered once from Wade, you could see the anger and hurt written across his face. He REALLY didn't wanna do this.  
_

_Scarlett flipped through the paper, certain words such as "property" and "belong" sticking out to her._

_"Let's get this party going shall we?" Wade snatched the papers from Scarlett's hand. John's face lit up with rage. He clasped his hand over his mouth trying his best not to reach across the table and rip Barrett's heart out._

_Wade grabbed a pen and quickly signed the paper and threw it back to the blond._

_Scarlett winced as the pen was slammed against the table "Sign it sweetheart"_

_"she'll do it when she's ready" John's voice growled. He took the papers and began to read through them himself. His face turning red as he did. He took if his cap and scratched his head "Are you idiots insane? She doesn't "belong" to anyone especially not you low lives!"_

_"Cena are you going to sign it or not?"_

_"Scarlett, baby I don't think I can do this-"_

_"oh cut the crap John, just sign it and leave!"_

_"Shut up Barrett!" Scarlett snapped back and turned to face the love of her life. This was going to be hard. "Johnny, please. Baby I know this is hard, I don't wanna do this either but it's for the best"_

_John's eyes shut as he tried to process his thoughts. "Scarlett don't make me do this"_

_"Johnny, please?" Scarlett's voice nearly broke. The emotion starting to rise_

_John looked around one more time, first at Nexus who were enjoying this more than anyone could know. Then to the crowd who didn't know what to say or think and then to Scarlett, the woman he loved more than words could ever and who had taken countless beatings from the Nexus, taken insults and now was about to give herself over to him._

_What kind of man would he be if he did this?_

_His mind then went to the thought of a Monday Night Raw without a Nexus attack, god, the guys would sure love that, he would sure love that._

_"John?" Scarlett's sweet voice broke through his thoughts_

_"Damnit" John ran a hand over his face "Scar are you sure?"_

_The southerner thought for a second then nodded "Yes"_

_John picked up the pen and then looked at the contract "listen to me Barrett, I don't care is Scarlett is a member of Nexus or not. You do anything to her physically I will personally destroy you."_

_"Tough talk Cena, now sign the damn contract" Barrett laughed_

_John swallowed hard on the lump that had formed in his throat, he was a strong man but damn. This wasn't easy, he was signing his girlfriend away._

_"I'm sorry Scarlett." His voice shaking, he quickly signed his name and dropped the pen. He looked on, as if in shock and then quickly dropped his head into his hands._

_Barrett's face relaxed instantly, once John signed the contract. The rest was easy._

_"Your turn Scarlett" Wade's voice sang_

_Scarlett hadn't said a word since John signed the contract, she was partially shocked at the fact that he'd really done it. Now she was sure she was doing the right thing_

_She picked the pen up and then looked at John who's face was still buried in his hands, she knew he wouldn't be able to watch this. She looked around one more time, as if saying goodbye to the life she once knew._

_She signed her name and then dropped the papers back onto the table._

_Barrett's face lit up with enjoyment. "Lovely Scarlett! Welcome to the Nexus Family!" The Nexus clapped and the crowd boo'ed in sadness, they had lost a great diva._

_John stood up, there was no way he could watch this,_

_"smart move Cena, get out of here, we have Nexus business to attend too"_

_John's face looked completely broken, he had lost his girl. He had given her away._

_He turned around about to leave the ring. Scarlett stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around him "Thank you, you won't regret this"_

_John was sure if he spoke, his voice would fail him so he just whispered "I already do"_

_As John started to walk down the ramp, the crowd was silent. Shocked at what had just happened._

_"Alright Scarlett first thing's first. To initiate you into our wonderful group we have an amazing gift for you" Wade grinned and took a Nexus shirt that had been cut up very short and had no sleeves "Put it on"_

_Scarlett took the shirt and attempted to put the garment on over her dress_

_"No no sweetie, take the dress off"_

_Scarlett's eyes bulged and John's head whipped around "WHAT?"_

_"you heard me Scarlett take your dress of now and put the shirt on, we also have a skirt for you." Wade laughed and held out what looked like a piece of cloth._

_"No freakin way!" Scarlett was known as a role model for young girls in the wwe. There was no way she'd sacrifice her pride._

_"That was an order Scarlett"_

_A large thud was heard from behind them, John had punched the screen near the curtains. He knelt down and buried his face in his hands once again_

_Scarlett's face dropped, she and John were thinking the exact same thing_

_"What the hell had they done?_

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**Once again sorry for the long wait! Please keep those reviews coming and i will do the same with the updates!**

**DONT **_FORGET _**TO **_REVIEW**!**_


	5. Hands

**Chapter 5 up! I apologize for the wait,  
**_A HUUUGGEEE thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter, keep em' coming!_

**5. Hands  
**

* * *

**Randy POV**

My jaw dropped, they'd actually done it.

I blinked a few times and looked around the locker room, everyone's expression mirrored one another.

Complete and utter shock.

We all knew how much Scarlett loved us, even those of us who didn't have the best history with her and John. But no one actually thought she would really do this...No one thought she'd actually sacrifice herself.

"Oh god..." Eve muttered and clasped a hand over her mouth. "She..she..."

"She signed it..." Ron spoke nearly in a whisper.

"I can't believe HE signed it..." Ted's voice deepened into a growl. "I'll rip his face off!"

"What's your issue Dibiase? Isn't this what you wanted?" Morrison asked

"Yeah! To have Nexus off our backs. Not to have Scarlett join them!" He paused and took in a breath "Cena's a goddamn coward!"

I turned around to face him "Hey chill out alright? I'm sure this wasn't John's easiest night!"

"Whatever Orton, stand up for Cena." Ted rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room "Scarlett's father won't be to pleased about this"

I opened my mouth to talk but was cut off "He'll come after you Orton" Ted spoke

My eyes widened "Me? What the hell did I do?"

"After he left, you AND Cena promised to look after Scar" Ted said angrily.

"She did this on her own will Dibiase, cut them some slack!" Ron shot back

"Yeah, I'm sure Scar is just bursting with excitement huh? It's been less then 10 minutes and she's already had to strip in the middle of the ring!" Ted shouted.

Everyone got quiet for a second. I sighed "Look Ted, I know what this is about. You've watched Scar grow up, hey! She basically grew up in my house for Christ's sake. But we just need to..accept this.."

"Accept this?" Ted laughed "You keep telling yourself that alright Randy? You and Cena keep living in your dream world! We all know what Nexus want with her! Why don't you open your eyes and realize what Cena has just done!" Ted shouted and left the locker room.

"Asshole.."Eve said quietly

"He had a point Orton.." Morrison started off

"I know...I know.." I finished his sentence "Michaels is coming after me..."

Did I forget to mention who Scarlett's father was?

* * *

**Mike POV**

"Eve? Eve sweetie I'm sorry!"

"Leave me alone Mike!"

I groaned and quickened my pace in an attempt to keep up with her.

"I didn't know Evey!"

"How could you not now Mike?"

"I-I" I paused and thought for a second "I'm sorry!"

"Ugh you idiot!" Eve's voice broke a little and she stopped walking.

"thank god" I muttered quietly and did a quick jog to reach her. I bent down and cupped her face with my hands

"Look sweetheart, I really didn't know she hadn't made up her mind"

"Really?" Eve questioned

I smirked "Really"

She smiled back, but then faced down "I'm scared for her Mike..."

I inhaled sharply "I know Eve..."

Her breaths started to shudder "What are they gonna do to her Mike?"

I shut my eyes "Eve-"

"Their gonna destroy her Mike..."

* * *

**John POV**

"Shit!" I shouted loudly and pounded my fist against the steel locker.

"ow" I pulled my fist close to my chest and watched as it slowly started turning red,

it hurt.

But not nearly as much as signing Scarlett of to those no good, pieces of scum who called themselves the Nexus.

_"God John, Why did you do it?"_

My conscience was absolutely ripping my insides apart, I shook my head trying to pull myself together and dismiss the thoughts

_"What kind of man are you John?"_

I sat down on the bench and buried my face in my hands. "shut up already" I begged and ran a hand through my hair

_"Your nothing better than them John! You gave her away!"_

"please...shut up..."

_"Imagine what their gonna do to her?"_

"please..."

_"Their gonna put those filthy hands all over her John!"_

"GODDAMMIT SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted and punched the locker in continuously, as much as I didn't want to believe it, my conscience was right.

"John? What the-" I felt someone touch my shoulder and jerk me back, my first instinct was to swing back. Quickly I realized who it was and pulled my arm back.

"Oh, Randy...sorry.I..." I rubbed the back of my neck

"it's cool..just um.." Randy took a step back "Are you okay?"

I shook my head "I'm an idiot...no I'm worse than an idiot..my god Randy..."

"John..come on man..." Randy tried to calm me down

"NO! Look what I've done..she...she did this for me..." A lump formed in my throat that I couldn't swallow

"She did this for all of us John...this is what she wanted..."

"How could I have done this...God...I..." My voice broke at the end

"Man...don't..." Randy grabbed my shoulder "Look. you've got a match against Otunga in a few minutes, Scarlett's gonna be out there..."

I swallowed hard "she looks so sad Randy..."

Randy hard swallowed himself and shook his head "Hold it together John...if not for yourself..do it for Scarlett."

* * *

_**On Screen**_

_The Nexus walked towards the ring, Wade Barrett in front leading the group. Walking a few feet behind them was Scarlett. Dressed in the Nexus shirt which had been turned into a tank top and a pair of black tights._

_She gave a small smile to the fans she passed, as if trying to show that she hadn't changed and wasn't a true participating member of Nexus._

_As the Nexus stepped into the ring. Scarlett followed behind and stood as far from them as possible. Wade turned around and gave her a smirk._

_Scarlett's eyes looked around the arena, avoiding eye contact with the Nexus at all costs._

_Suddenly, the atmosphere in the arena changed, with the leader of the Cenation making his presence felt._

_The Blond's face almost immediately turned into a smile, The rest of the Nexus shooting him glares._

_As John came closer to the ring, he didn't take his eyes of Scarlett. His face was practically screaming guilt and regret._

_For 5 years, every Raw, Smackdown and PPV event. Scarlett had been there by his side and not having her there beside them made him feel almost empty._

_It was clear that all that John and Scarlett wanted to do was to grab each other and never let go. But for the first time, they weren't able to do that._

_As the rest of the Nexus exited the ring, Scarlett turned around to leave but heard a shout that made her spin around on her heels._

_"Hey Slut!"_

_It was David Otunga, trying to get her attention._

_John's face lit up with rage, "Don't talk to her like that!"_

_Scarlett turned around to look at David "WHAT?"_

_"hold this." He took his shirt off and tossed it at her at such a force it hit her in the face. Scarlett grabbed onto the shirt quickly and looked at David in shock. What was she? Their maid?_

_She rolled her eyes and exited the ring. She shrugged and gave a small smile when John turned to her._

_The match started and went mostly back and forth. Everyone could see the excitement build on Scarlett's face as John got the upper hand of Otunga._

_All of a sudden, the tables turned. John turned back for a split second to check on Scarlett. When out of no where David kicked him hard in the stomach, so hard he fell out of the ring._

_"John!" Scarlett shouted, quickly out of instinct she covered her mouth with her hand_

_"Scarlett. Keep him down!" Barrett's voice came up behind her_

_"What? How?"_

_"I don't care slut, just do it!"_

_The crowd's excitement was at a climax, expecting her to just slap him across the face and leave._

_"Fine!" She stated simply and went over to him. He lay on the ground in pain._

_She turned around making sure they weren't following her. She then bent down, getting to John's level._

_She looked at him, the pain on her face was clear. She missed him._

_"Scarlett.." John started off_

_"shh" She hushed him and turned around one more time just to make sure._

_She then cupped her hands around his face, for the first time in a while. Things felt right._

_"What are you-"_

_John was cut off when Scarlett pressed her lips against his and kissed him with more passion and emotion that ever before. The crowd lit up with enjoyment. They had missed this._

_Thankfully, Nexus was busy checking on Otunga and hadn't noticed._

_Scarlett slowly pulled herself away from him. "Hold your cheek John" She whispered_

_"What?" John was still dazed from the kiss_

_"Make it look like I slapped you John!" She pleaded_

_John's face dropped, is this what it had come too?_

_"I love you Johnny," She touched his cheek gently before going back to her corner._

_The Nexus Corner.

* * *

_

**End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**DONT **_FORGET **TO **REVIE**W!**_**  
**


	6. Since You've Been Gone

**Chapter 6 :) Sorry for the long wait!**

_A huge thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I really do appreciate em'._

**Just a little warning, things are gonna start to get a little more physical from this chapter on, brace yourselves!**

_6: _**Since You've Been Gone**

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked behind "my group" the Nexus. They piled into the locker room, I reached for the door only to have it slam in my face as Heath let go of the handle.

I stood there for a second blinking a few times. I heard a few whispers behind me "oh god, it's worse that I thought" I spun around and shot the blond and brunette women a glare.

"Oh lord 'Chelle, She's looking at us! Maybe she'll get her boyfriend to come after us!" Layla giggled

"You know Lay, she could but then again don't forget, she's with the Nexus now.."

"True 'Chelle, so does that mean that John's on the market now?" Layla asked shooting me a smirk. I felt the blood in my veins start to fire up, they were really pushing my buttons now.

"I believe it does Lay! It's about time that John has a real woman instead of a ring rat who strips down in the ring and has doors slammed in her face!" Michelle and Layla slapped hands.

"Okay Bitches" I walked towards them "You wanna handle this? Let's go right now!"

"Are you serious? Okay real talk for a second!" Layla said, As she opened her mouth to speak again it was met with my fist colliding with her jaw.

"Oh my god Lay! It's on skank!" Michelle cried out and slapped me across the face.

I shook my head and jumped onto her, my fist piercing into her cheek several times. "You think I liked stripping down in the ring?" I shouted and grabbed a fist full of her hair "You think I like this?" My voice started to fail me as I shouted

"You did this to yourself bitch!" Michelle managed to shout back as she tried to wiggle her way out from my grasp.

"Wrong answer!" I screamed back and used my elbow to get her right in the ribs.

* * *

**Randy POV**

"Look Ted," I started off and ran a hand over my face "I know how you feel man-"

"Do you Orton?" Ted rolled his eyes

"Yeah actually I do Teddy! I love Scarlett just as much as you do"

"HA!" Ted laughed loudly "and how exactly do you express that love Randy? Was it those times that you insulted her? Pushed her down? No! It must have been that time you RKO'd her right?"

I clenched my jaw "Listen up Dibiase, Those were mistakes...that was during the storyline with Cena..."

"So you're telling me all of those things were meant for John? Huh, I find that hard to believe!" Ted scoffed

"Hey you know what Ted? You've never exactly been Scarlett's best bud either okay! At least I've done things for her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ted asked

"Well hmm, let's take a little quiz here shall we?" I scratched my forehead dramatically "So uh where were you during Scarlett's high school graduation?"

Ted's face scrunched up "Uhh..."

"Where were you when Scarlett had no date to prom and I took her?"

"Well..."

"Where were you all those nights when Scarlett was crying over her mom?"

"Back up a second, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Scarlett is my sister Ted, blood related or not. She grew up with me! My mom was her mom! She was with us all those times our dad's were on the road together!" I said

"Hey I was there too!"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah locked in the bathroom with Cody..."

"So what are you saying Randy? You've been better to Scarlett then I have? Then why was it that she never dated you?" Ted's face grew into a smirk

"Whatever Ted, It was for like what 5 months? And yeah" I paused and stepped up closer to his face "That's exactly what I'm saying"

"I'm about to rip those giant ears off..." Ted warned

"I dare you!" I growled

"RANDY!"

I took a step back and ran a hand over my face, this was ridiculous. Fighting with Ted over the stupidest things when Scarlett really needed us.

"What?" I faced the short brunette

"Control Scarlett please!" Layla cried holding onto her face

"What's going on?" Ted asked pushing me aside. I took in a deep breath controlling my anger.

"She's gonna kill Michelle! We we're just joking around..."

Ted and I looked at each other. No matter how much we disagreed about things with Scarlett. We both knew that when Scarlett got really angry...let's just say EMT' s needed to be on hand.

"Let's go" I said as Ted followed me

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

"Take it back!" I shouted and pulled harder on the fistful of hair I had in my grasp

"Ouch!" Michelle cried out "NO! I won't take it back. You did do this to yourself!" She used her free arm to grab my neck and ring it forward

I winced and grabbed her arm and pulled it was far back as I could. "You have absolutely what the past few months have been like for me!" My eyes started to tear up.

"Hello I've been watching just like everyone else! You didn't have to join them bitch!"

"These past few months have been a living hell for me! John and I can't even be in the same room together! Half the roster hates my guts and I'm talking orders from the biggest jackass in history!"

"Scarlett...get off her..." a voice came up from behind me

"Get out of here Randy..you don't know what this little bitch has been saying to me!"

"But you can't do this Scar..."

"Ted?" I recognized the voice behind me

"Yea baby doll...come on get off..."

Slowly I got up and moved away from her. Layla helped Michelle to her feet and they both quickly squirmed away.

"Randy? Ted? What's going on?" Eve and Mike we're quickly on the scene. "We heard shouting..." Mike trailed off. "What happened to your lip Scar...?"

I touched my lip with my fingertip, I pulled it away and my eyes widened when I saw the red stain

"Don't worry 'bout it" Randy exhaled

"Yeah, Our girl just got into a bit of a scuffle..." Ted put his arm around me "So, you alright"

I nodded "Yeah Teddy, probably need some stitches for my lip..."

"No I meant with-"

"Hands off Dibiase!" A strong Manchester accent broke through the chaos

I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling "here it comes..."

Mike looked on as the rest of the Nexus followed closely behind Wade. His face frozen. "Oh well it was super nice seeing you guys...bye!" He grabbed Eve's hand and ran off

"coward.." Randy muttered "What now Barrett?"

"We came for Scarlett" David said "Come now"

I crossed my arms "I tried to come before, and had a door slammed in my face"

"That was then, this is now" Wade inquired and grabbed my wrist

"Hey not so rough" Ted snapped

"Doesn't concern you Dibiase!" Wade snapped back

"It's okay guys..." I said

"Yo Randy I was wondering have you seen..." My eyes shut when I heard the voice I had grown to love so much

John stopped dead in his tracks as he observed the scene in front of him. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing" I answered quickly

"Randy what happened?" John asked, still not taking his eyes off me.

"While you fill Cena in" Wade interrupted and pulled harder on my wrist "The Nexus and I have things to do..."

"Scar you don't have to go with them.." John said quietly

I looked at him "I'm sorry John..." I mouthed and walked away

* * *

**Wade POV**

I ushered Scarlett into the locker room and slammed the door. I pushed her down onto one of the wooden benches.

"What the hell?" Scarlett asked angrily

I knelt down to her level "Explain to me what that scene was out there?"

"She provoked me asshole!" Scarlett spat. I raised my hand and collided it with the side of her face. She held her face in total shock

"Listen to me Scarlett, I am your superior and your owner you will speak to me with respect. UNDERSTAND?"

She nodded once and kept her eyes down.

"From now on you are to be with us at all times. You are not allowed to go anywhere without at least one of us with you" He ordered and the rest of the Nexus nodded in agreement

"There are going to be some changes around here." I smirked. "First one?" I grabbed onto the dog tag Scarlett had around her neck.

"Where did you get this?" I asked

No answer

"I SAID-"

"John" She said swallowing hard

"Get rid of it" I ordered her

She looked up at me, clearly fighting back tears. She stood up and went up to the garbage can across the room. She inhaled sharply and slid the chain off her neck, she kissed it quickly and let it slip from her fingertips into the metal can.

* * *

**John POV**

"What the hell happened?" I asked

Randy and Ted looked at each other uneasily.

"Answer me dammit!" I cried out in frustration

"Scarlett got into a little fight...she's fine" Randy answered

"With who Barrett?" I asked knowing that if that were the case. Scarlett would not be anything close to okay.

"No, Michelle..." Ted said and shoved his hands into his jeans pocket

"You're sure she's okay?" I asked again just to make sure.

Randy nodded. "No thanks to you..." Ted muttered under his breath

"What was that Ted?" I growled and faced the younger man

"You heard what I said Cena. If you hadn't signed that contract last week we'd never be in this position. Scarlett would be out here with us instead of in there" He stopped to motion towards the door with the giant N on it "having god knows what done to her!"

I ran a hand over my scalp "When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that this is ripping me apart?" My voice was starting to crack

"John you don't owe him an explanation" Randy grabbed my shoulder

"No. But he owes me one"

I shut my eyes when I heard that voice.

"What's going on with my daughter boys? I want an explanation" Shawn came towards us crossing his arms "And I want one now."

* * *

**Long Chapter!**

**DONT **_FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!**_


	7. When World's Collide

**Guess who's back? :)  
Sorry for the super long wait, thanks to those who reviewed. It meant a lot!**

_Please keep those reviews coming n I'll do the same with the updates, I'm so happy that you guys enjoy this story!_

_7:_** When World's Collide**_  
_

* * *

**Eve POV**

"Michael let go of me!" I pulled my arm out of his grasp "Why the hell are you running away?"

Mike ran a hand through his hair "Just protecting you baby..."

"From what? The Nexus?" I shouted "I'm not scared of them, neither are you! We don't need to be anymore!"

Mike's face paled "O-Oh yeah, they...they're not gonna hurt us anymore are they?"

I swallowed and looked down "Nope, not anymore"

"Stupid me" Mike chuckled lightly, "Wanna go back and watch the fight?"

I rolled my eyes "what fight? Wade and his gang probably took Scarlett and now Randy and Ted are standing there like idiots!"

"Damn! I missed my chance! I could've took Wade out!" Mike puffed up his chest and cleared his throat

"My ass Mike! You ran away like a little girl!" I scoffed and sighed. "We just left Scar there..."

"Hey, she had Randy and Ted. Psh I'm sure John showed up right after we left."

"Oh yeah and what are they gonna do? That stupid contract..." I shook my head bitterly

"Come On Eve...stop thinking about it...I mean if you think about it..." Mike stopped talking

"what?" I asked

"Nothing forget I said anything..." Mike shook his head

"tell me.. finish your sentence..."

"This isn't really our problem Eve...Scarlett did this to herself.." Mike spoke quietly

I glared at him angrily "I can't believe you just said that.."

"Eve...sweetie..."

"Did you just hear yourself Mike? You sound..." I stopped and took in a breath "you sound just like them!"

Mike looked down avoiding eye contact with me "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Just...leave me alone...okay" I slowly backed away from him

"Eve-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE MIKE!"

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

I sat on the bench, across from the rest of the nexus as the spoke with one another.

I kept my eyes directly towards the floor, realizing that if I made eye contact with anyone from the Nexus I would definitely regret it later.

"Alright men, let's head towards catering before the show starts" Wade ordered

Everyone stood up from their seats except for me, I wouldn't do anything unless direct orders from Wade we're given...direct orders...God, I hated this.

"Gabriel!" Wade's voice boomed

"Yeah?"

"Stay here with the slut" Wade smirked evilly

I dug my fingers into the palm of my hand trying my best not to jump up and let out all the anger and frustration I had been feeling for a few weeks now.

"You got it boss" Justin nodded and sat back down on the bench behind him

Wade knelt down in front if me, He used his hand to move some of the curls around my face, I shuddered and pulled away slightly out of instinct. Wade put his index finger under my jaw and lifted my face so we were at eye level with each other.

"Listen to me Scarlett, you better not cause any bullshit while we're gone alright? Sit here quietly until we get back or else I promise you that the little slap I gave to you earlier" He paused and whispered in my ear "Will have felt like a vacation...understand?"

I shut my eyes and nodded.

"I can hear you bitch!"

"Yeah...I understand..." I said quietly

"Lovely.." Wade smiled and stood back up. "Justin, if she does anything she's not supposed to..punish her as you feel necessary"

Justin chuckled "Alright"

"Men let's go" Wade and the rest of the Nexus headed towards the door "Be good Scarlett"

I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned against the cold metal lockers. I re focused my vision towards the garbage can on the other side of the room, the one that contained one of my most prized possessions.

My dog tags.

John had given those to me 4 years ago, on our one year anniversary. They were his, so the fact that he cared enough to give them to me meant the world.

A million different ideas ran through my head at once. I could make a run for garbage can, grab the dog tags...but the repercussions of that could be deadly. Or I could beg for them, but I don't think my pride would allow me too.

All of a sudden, Justin stood up. I sat up straighter and kept my eyes down and away from him. Thinking he was going to come after me even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

He walked over towards the garbage can,

"_crap did I make it that obvious?" _I cursed myself and sucked in a deep breath.

He reached into the garbage can and took out my dog tags, what was he gonna rip them apart in front of me?

He walked towards me, I bit my lip nervously.

"Don't you tell anyone I did this" Justin spoke quietly and dropped the dog tags on the bench beside me.

I looked up "Is this some kind of set up?"

"No..just take them" He said

"But..why..why would you help me?" I asked

"I'm just doing what's right..don't mention it.." Justin cleared his throat and went back to his bench and put his headphones back in his ears.

A small smile started to make it's way onto my lips. Maybe there was one member of the Nexus that wasn't totally evil...

* * *

**Shawn POV**

"Well..boys I'm waiting for an answer" I said again, crossing my arms firmly over my chest

John, Ted and Randy looked at each other nervously.

"Today would be very nice..." I said sarcastically "Ted?"

Ted's eyes flashed "I uh...I don't...know?"

"Was that a question?"

"No?"

I rolled my eyes "Randall?"

Randy winced when I said his full name, he knew I meant business "Hi Shawn..how's retirement treating you?" He smiled nervously

"Fine, you three keep avoiding the situation and I'll be asking you" I said glaring at him

Randy gulped nervously and nudged John in his arm "Um John...your turn.."

John sighed and took his cap of and scratched his head "Hey Shawn...look..I don't know what you've heard but..."

"I heard that the three of you let your best friends" I gestured to Ted and Randy. "Your Girlfriend" I gestured to John who looked down in shame. "and MY DAUGHTER" I pointed to myself "Join the "Nexus" "

"Well that about clears things up!" Ted said "I'll be off...nice seeing you Shawn...tell Rebecca I said hey!" Ted started backing away until Randy grabbed his shirt

"If I go down your coming with me" Randy threatened

"Hey I don't know why I'm being interrogated, John's the one who let her do it!" Ted retorted

"Oh so you couldn't have helped to talk her out of it?" John asked

"Your her man" Ted shuddered "as much as I think I could do a better job of pleasuring her..."

"Keep on task Teddy..." John warned angrily

"And where were you?" Ted turned to Randy who glared on"

"I couldn't get to her in time! I tried!" Randy put his hands up in defense

"So I think we can all agree that this is all Cena's fault" Ted smiled in satisfaction

"What?"

"ENOUGH!" I cried out. "John's right. Neither of you tried to talk Scarlett out of anything. Randy...Ted you both know Scarlett values your opinions more than anything else"

John let out a small smile.

"Your not off the hook John...What the hell were you thinking? I asked "Signing her off like a piece of property?"

John ran a hand over his face, totally defeated "I..I don't know..."

"Well we're getting her back...and you three are helping me..." I said

"But the contract says that I'm not allowed to have any physical contact with the Nexus" John said bitterly

"You don't need too...We're gonna need more people...but for tonight we just need to let them know that we're onto them" I said

The three young men looked at each other

"We're getting her back...whether they like it or not."

* * *

**End of chapter!**

_Please review on what's been going on so far...do you think Justin really has good intentions? Or is this just a plan to sink Scarlett into further trouble?  
And now that Shawn's back will he and everyone else be able to get Scarlett back? Or will things be tougher than anticipated?_

_DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!_


	8. Back To December

**Chapter 8 :)  
**_Sorry for the wait,  
I have to say I was a little disappointed about the reviews I got the the last chapter :( I really hope you guys will take just a few seconds of your time and tell me what you think!  
_

**Alright, let the madness begin!  
**

_8:_**Back To December  
**

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

"Hold your breath, bite your tongue and don't cry" I kept repeating my new found mantra to myself as I let my hair fall down my shoulders in loose curls, I looked at myself in the mirror.

It looked like me, I looked the same. The same dark blond long hair, the same hazel eyes, the same pink lips. Everything was there.

Everything except that "spark"

The spark or light that my dad told me I had since I was a baby. The ability to light up a room without saying a word. That light in my eyes was gone and was replaced with an impending darkness.

Emptiness.

This wasn't me. I was nobody's slave. I didn't take orders from anyone.

Never. Until Now.

I guess I never really realized how I good I had it before. I mean I was doing what I loved- Wrestle. With the man I loved- John and didn't have to hide anything. The world knew that the Scarlett they say every Monday night was the same Scarlett that everyone else saw backstage.

My relationship with John was no secret, never was. The fact that everyone knew about us was a major plus. We could be ourselves without hiding or making up excuses.

Now everything was different. My life went from one of freedom, love and happiness to one of oppression, anger and embarrassment.  
**  
**Two weeks in and I was already beyond fed up.

Week 3. Another week. Another trip to hell and back.

"Scarlett! Bitch we're on in 10. Hurry up." Heath's voice boomed from outside the bathroom- yep that's right. Bye Bye to the privileges of a nice locker room with benches, counters or heating.

"Coming" I muttered and raked a hand through my hair. I stepped back to look at my outfit, a black lace shirt and a yellow pencil skirt which stopped above my knees.

Never in my life had I hated the colours black & yellow more so than I did right now.

"TODAY SCARLETT!" Wade shouted

I pressed my tongue into my cheek and walked out the bathroom.

"Hold your breath, Bite your tongue and don't cry"

* * *

**Eve POV**

"Eve? Come on sweetie can we talk?"

I rolled my eyes "I'm busy Mike. Come back later"

"That's what you said an hour ago!" Mike said frustrated "the show starts in 10 minutes and I won't see you till later!"

I sighed "Mike seriously, I'm fine just go"

"No!" Mike insisted "Eve I love you, How can I focus on my match if your upset with me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time..." I groaned

"Please Baby?"

I couldn't see Mike but I could almost see those baby blue eyes making me melt. "Fine..."

I slowly opened the door and stepped away so Mike could come in. I snorted "You brought him with you?"

Alex smirked "I come with the package sweet cheeks"

"my ass..." I muttered "do we have to talk in front of him?"

"He's not listening." Mike said and turned to Alex "Right A Ri?"

"That's right boss, listening turned off" Alex sat on the bench across from us with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Eve listen. I didn't mean what I said about Scarlett earlier. I know she's been going through a lot.." Mike started

"HA!"

I spun around "what now asshole?"

Alex cleared his throat "sorry, spur of the moment"

Mike rolled his eyes "anyways sweetheart-"

"No what did you mean?" I glared at Alex "well?"

"Nothing. Sorry.." Alex smirked

"Eve don't listen to him, Listen to me!"

"You think this is a joke Alex?" I asked the rookie "Have you been watching what's been going on lately?"

"Eve-"

"No Mike I wanna hear this..."

"Yeah I have, I've been watching a sympathy ploy" Alex stated

My eyes bulged "S-Sympathy?"

"She's just doing it for sympathy, to make us all look like we owe her our well being. Oh and to give Cena a break from walking his bitch around-"

Before I could even say anything I raised my hand and delivered a hard slap to the side of Alex's face. Mike pulled me back as quick as he could.

"What is wrong with you rookie?" I shouted "Scar is giving up her everything so idiots like you could perform in peace without the "nexus" interrupting and ripping you apart!"

Alex stood there stunned.

"Why aren't you helping me here?" I asked Mike

"I can't tell him what to think Eve-"

"SINCE WHEN? YOU ALWAYS TELL PEOPLE HOW TO RUN THEIR LIVES!" I cried out and wiggled out of his grasp. "Listen to me _Michael_" He winced as I brought out the full name card "as long as your associating yourself with delusional assholes who are completely ungrateful and oblivious" I paused "Your not associating with me."

Mike's face paled "W-What are you saying Eve?"

"I'm saying that Scarlett is my best friend. I love her to death, and I thought you did too." I paused to blink back tears "I'm saying that until you get your shit together..we're done"

* * *

****On Screen****

_"We walk alone through the unknown"_

_The Nexus made their presence known as they made their way down the ramp and into the squared circle._

_Scarlett walked behind the group keeping to herself, she smiled to the fans she passed. A reminder that the wwe universe still loved her even though she was a "member" of the most hated group in wwe history._

_Scarlett stepped through the ropes and stood as far behind from the Nexus as she could. She kept her eyes down, avoiding eye contact with anyone._

_Before Wade could even begin to address the crowd. They made their opinions known by booing as loud as they could._

_A small smirk crossed Scarlett's glossed lips but she hid it._

_"Tonight is going to be a very special night" Wade began "Scarlett please step forward"_

_Scarlett winced as soon as her name was spoken, she swallowed hard and did as she was told. "Give her a mic" David nodded and shoved his mic into Scarlett's hand._

_"You've been a wwe diva for how long now?" Wade asked_

_Scarlett's eyebrow raised in confusion but she answered "8 years"_

_"And what we're you doing before you became a diva?"_

_Scarlett bit her lip " I came straight out of high school..."_

_"With Daddy's help I assume?"_

_Scarlett's eyes flashed again but she bit her lip again "Yeah.."_

_"Now we have a special treat for you Scarlett!" Wade said "We're gonna take a little trip down memory lane!"_

_Scarlett shut her eyes "yay..."_

_"Now I'm not sure how many of you know this...but Scarlett hasn't always been the confident fit young lady she is now"_

_Scarlett rosy cheeks paled "Oh god..you didn't"_

_"That's right. The two time slammy winner for diva of the year, 7 time champion Scarlett Michaels spent her teenage years with her fingers shoved down her throat." Wade smirked_

_Scarlett gulped. Her eating disorder was something that she never denied, but hated to talk about._

_"It gets better folks! We have photos!"_

_Scarlett's eyes started to well up_

_"This is taking it too far..." Jerry spoke angrily_

_The crowd gasped as a picture of a 15 year old Scarlett flashed on the screen. As bony as could be_

_"A sight for sore eyes no?"_

_Scarlett dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand._

_"How much did you weigh there princess?"_

_No answer_

_"ANSWER ME-"_

_"about 88 pounds.." Scarlett whispered and wiped her eyes_

_Wade laughed loudly into the mic. "And how much do you weigh now?"_

_Scarlett glared at him "I don't know..."_

_"You don't huh?" Now Barrett was just toying with her_

_"No..."_

_"Well let's find out shall we?"_

_Scarlett's eyes welled up with tears again.  
_

_"Is Barrett serious right now?" Josh asked from the announcers table_

_"Bring out the scale Justin!"_

* * *

**End of chapter! I know I kinda left you hanging there...next chapter things will be much more intense**

_** DONT** FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!**_


	9. Concrete Angel

**Chapter 9 finally up! :)  
**_I'm kinda curious as to why the amount of reviews has gone down for the last few chapters :( I'd really appreciate if you guys would take just a minute to review, even the shortest comment will be very much appreciated :) reviews=love!  
_**I would love if we could get up to at least 30 reviews or hopefully more :) after I post this chapter! Let's make that our goal!**

Oh and Happy Father's Day to all the Daddy's/Grandpa's/Uncles/Brothers etc! :)

_Sorry for the long wait, thanks for being so patient with me!_

**9. Concrete Angel  
**

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

My eyes widened, were they freaking serious?

Things had taken a deep, scary deeply personal turn for the worst. I almost preferred the physical abuse to the mind blowing emotional and mental one.

It was bad enough they had the balls to bring me out here every week and embarrass the hell out of me. And now they were taking things to a whole other level.

Reaching deep into the dark, gloomy and sad parts of my past. I wasn't proud of the things I did to myself, how I hurt everyone who tried to reach out and help me.

Looking at those photos of me, scrawny, weak, bones protruding through my skin. I couldn't help but feel the same helplessness and hurt I felt back then.

How they even got access to those photos was a mystery beyond my knowledge.

God, I wished I had someone to save me now.

I was now the damsel in distress, my prince was less than a few feet away from me but couldn't save me.

Guess I was wrong. Ms. Independent did need a hero.

* * *

_** On Screen**_

"_This is going to far Cole" Jerry said, his voice tainted with the slightest bit of resentment and anger._

_"Well if you ask me King, This is exactly what Scarlett should have thought about before she tried to play all "super hero" and join the Nexus. This was bound to happen" Cole spoke_

_"I definitely don't agree with that Cole. Scarlett did what she thought was the right thing. I don't think she expected to have her past demons thrown back in her face ten years later"_

_Scarlett crossed her arms firmly over her chest, shooting Wade and his minions death glares._

_"Let's hope the scale holds up huh boys?"_

_The whole arena practically winced at Wade's cruel joke. Scarlett inhaled deeply trying not to let her past insecurities surface._

"_Now that I think about it" David grabbed a mic and began ripping Scarlett's opened wounds even further "I remember watching Little Miss Scarlett Michaels when she first started in the wwe"_

_David circled around the Blond woman and eyed her down "She used to be a half good looking girl..although you'd never be able to tell now"_

_Scarlett's eyes looked down immediately..she felt like that 16 year old girl with no self esteem all over again._

_"Once she found a man...and I use that term very loosely" David and the rest of the guys chuckled "That had such low standards that he would take any ring rat...she let herself go..isn't that right Scarlett?"_

_Scarlett bit her tongue and kept her eyes down_

_"ANSWER THE MAN YOU WHALE!" Heath grabbed the mic and shouted_

_The whole arena went silent. Scarlett blinked her tear filled eyed and swallowed " You're all poor excuses for men! I'm not gonna answer to you..I'll do what you want but-" She stopped and looked back down "Let's just get this over with"_

_Wade stepped forward and slapped Scarlett on the back of her head. She stumbled forward and grabbed onto the ropes_

_"That's what you get for talking back!" He spat._

S_carlett spun back around..her fiery nature shining for a second but she quickly settled back down and stood with her eyes down._

_"Get on the scale Princess..."_

_Scarlett inhaled deeply, slipping her black pumps off and about to step onto the scale_

_"Oh, did I mention if you're over 120..we have some work to do"_

_Scarlett's hazel eyes bulged "WHAT?"_

_She grabbed the mic from Wade's grasp "you can't punish me based on my weight!"_

_Wade grabbed the mic back, and using his other hand grabbed a fist full of Scarlett's honey curls "Do you really wanna test me sweetheart?"_

_Scarlett shook her head and Wade released his grasp. "Now get on the goddamn scale!"_

_Scarlett nodded and did as she was told, the whole arena was at a stand still, half hoping the scale would save Scarlett from further punishment- and half hoping it wouldn't just to see how sick Wade Barrett was._

_Scarlett shut her eyes_

_Wade chuckled as he glared at the number "Why don't you read out the number for everyone Princess?"_

_Scarlett's eyes opened she raised a hand to cover her mouth in disbelief_

_"READ IT SCARLETT!"_

_"1...125.." Scarlett swore quietly...this was never going to end._

_"Well...Well...Well..." Wade laughed "Looks like I'm gonna have to hold up my end of the bargain."_

_"WAIT A MINUTE!"_

_Everyone turned around to face the south African man who up until this point had been totally silent._

_"What Gabriel?" Wade was clearly a little agitated._

_Scarlett bit down hard on her lips...this was either going to be a miracle or a trip deeper into the gates of hell._

_"There's something you Wade..and the rest of the guys have to know"_

_"Alright...what is it?"_

_"I don't know if anyone else here noticed..." Justin started walking towards Scarlett._

_Scarlett's brown eyes widened again...he wasn't...was he?_

_He grabbed the young woman's wrist revealing the dog tags she had supposedly "thrown out"_

_Wade's eyes took on a wild insane look.._

_Scarlett gulped...things were about to get even worse._

* * *

**John POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?" I shouted

Randy grabbed my shoulder and pulled be back "John! Relax!"

I looked at her as if he had spoken a foreign language "RELAX? Randy did you not see what's been going on out there?"

Randy took a deep breath, I could almost see the "Viper" coming through "Of course I have..but John we can't do anything...yet"

"We don't have time Randy!" I shouted and buried my face in my hands "Fuck! Why did I let things get this far?"

Randy sighed "John-"

"No stop! This is all my fault! That should be me! Not Scar...not my Scarlett..."My voice broke slightly

Randy grabbed my shoulder "John look...this is hard I know...but none of us knew how evil Barrett was..Hell, I didn't know things we're gonna get this bad..."

I inhaled deeply and wiped my eyes "Fuck this, I'm going out there and getting Scarlett back!"

Randy nearly choked "W-What? John you can't! Remember the contract.."

I turned around and swallowed another round of sobs that were bubbling in my throat "Listen to me Randy. Scarlett didn't do anything to deserve this..I acted like this was some stupid storyline but it's gone way past that." I inhaled again "I know what the contract said..but that's my girl..the only thing in my life worth fighting...or begging for.."

"Begging?" Randy whispered

I nodded and put my cap on "She did it for me.. Now it's my time to so something for her.."

* * *

**End of the Chapter! :)**

Kinda heavy huh? Well i'm in a bit of a dark mood...this chapter has a lot of meaning to me..

_I'm not gonna bore you with my life story but I have some self esteem issues I'm working through..writing has made it a lot easier :)_

**Please review! I'm not gonna stop putting up chapters cause of lack of reviews but they sure make writing a lot more enjoyable and make me wanna update quick!**

**DONT** _FORGET_ **TO **_REVIEW_**!**


	10. Te Amo

**Chapter 10 :)**

Sorry for the long wait, exams took up a lot of my time and I was working on other stories.

_What happened to all my lovely reviewers? :( I'm really grateful to the few of you that are reviewing but please the rest of you drop by and tell me what you like..what you don't or your take on Scarlett's situation._

**5 reviews and I'll update within a week :)**

_10: Te Amo  
_

* * *

_**On Screen**_

_Wade's eyes spoke a million words. He didn't even have to say a word...that look in his eyes said it all._

_I took a brief second to weigh out my options..._

_Option 1. Snatch the mic out of Wade's cold hands and tell him the truth. That Justin gave me my dog tags back..but who would believe me if I did? Justin would obviously deny it and I would get the beating of a lifetime._

_Option 2: Stay silent and brace myself for what was about to come._

_"Well Scarlett" Wade's voice broke through my thoughts_

_"shit" I muttered under my breath. I gulped and looked up into those cold lifeless eyes of Wade Barrett._

_"We're all waiting" Wade crossed his hands over his chest and shoved the microphone into my hands._

_I swallowed hard...option one it was..._

_"Look Wade..." I started off "I know you're not gonna believe me..but Justin gave me them back..." I looked down as soon as I said that._

_I opened my mouth to speak again when I was cut off by Wade_

_"Is that true Gabriel?"_

_Justin put the mic to his lips "Actually Wade...I did..."_

_I nearly choked. My head shot up...Was this really happening?_

_Wade's face had turned crimson red. He was absolutely livid "Justin I swear to god-"_

_All of a sudden Justin burst out laughing. All of us glared at him He caught his breath and began to speak again "Do I look like an idiot to you Wade? Why in the living hell would I give that to her after you gave me SPECIFIC orders not to?"_

_Against my better judgment I spoke again, it was my turn to be livid "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I shouted "YOU GAVE THESE TO ME! EARLIER TONIGHT IN THE LOCKER ROOM!" Wade turned to me with that same look he was giving Justin just a minute ago_

_"Listen Wade..I'm not ly-"_

_"YOU LYING BITCH!" Wade snarled using his arm push me down to the ground. I backed up into the turnbuckle and put my hands up in front of my face_

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN TRICK ME?" He bent down and screamed in my face "AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LIE ON ONE OF THE NEXUS?"_

_"I-I'm not lying Wade...I swear to god..I'm not" I pleaded...though if fell on deaf ears...he wasn't listening in fact I think he was so damn angry he couldn't hear anything with the smoke coming out of his ears._

_"Oh, you thought you had it bad before?" Wade's voice had turned a scary calm "You have no idea what you just did to yourself..STAND UP!" He yelled_

_I slowly stood up and smoothed down my skirt. I backed up further into the turnbuckle._

_Wade started to walk towards me, I could almost feel my heart in my throat._

_"You lying..pathetic...fat.. piece of shit" I was sure the crew didn't have enough time to bleep that one out. "I'm about to rip that look of your bloody face!"_

_Wade's arms reached forward and grabbed a fistful of my curls "Men...show no mercy-"_

_Wade was cut off when I heard the most beautiful sound._

_The crowd jumped to their feet and screamed the hearts out for the leader of the Cenation...I felt a small smile tug at my lips but I held it back as Wade still had a tight grip on the roots of my hair._

_John walked slowly onto the ramp..He had obviously been back there waiting for a while and planning his "attack". Clearly running into the lion's den was not a wise idea._

_"Guys.." John's voice was barely over a whisper "Please..let her go..."_

_Wade laughed and pulled tighter on my hair, I let out a small shout and shut my eyes. He used his free hand to take the mic. "Didn't you read the contract before you signed it? You can't be out here-"_

_"The contract says I couldn't use any physical force on any member of the Nexus" John's voice got louder "I'm not gonna touch any on of you..I'm just here to talk"_

_"Talk?" Wade laughed "Wasn't it you that always said talk is cheap?"_

_I opened my eyes and immediately got locked into John's baby blues. I hated that he had to see me like this._

_"Wade I'm begging you...this is between us man...Scarlett has nothing to do with this-"_

_"SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Wade shouted. I could have sworn I heard a small break of emotion in Wade's voice but he hadn't finished speaking "You know what John? I'm actually very happy you're out here...you can watch the demise of your love front and centre!"_

_My eyes started to water...partly from the grip Wade had on my hair..another part was from the fear that was building up inside of me._

_Wade gave a look to the rest of the Nexus and they all nodded and began walking towards me. I felt Wade's hand began to slide up my shirt..this wasn't the beating I was expecting._

_"STOP IT!" John's shout broke through all the commotion "What the hell are you doing?" He took a few step forward then realized his predicament. "fuck!" I could see him mouth it under his breath_

_Wade's eyes suddenly changed...the anger was gone..a new look had taken over..a look I couldn't explain. He released me from my grip and took a few steps back._

_"Men get out of the ring" Wade spoke, without anger._

_All the guys looked at each other with unease. David decided to speak up for the group "A-are you serious?"_

_"You heard me...get out" Wade said again, same calmness._

_I stood there..not knowing if I were to follow them or not._

_Once they were all out of the ring, Wade spoke again "Come into the ring Cena"_

_John's head shot up "What is this? Some kinda set up?"_

_Wade chuckled "No set up..get into the ring..give your lady a hug"_

_I bit down on my lip, I could tell that this wasn't Wade's charitable act of the day..there was some evil behind this._

_John looked around for a little bit. And then started walking the ring slowly._

_Wade eyed down John as he walked into the eyes practically spewing of hate._

_John didn't take his glare away from Wade as he slid into the ring. I looked at him and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat..god I had missed seeing him._

_"Go ahead John..." Wade hissed "hug her..We aren't going anywhere"_

_John and I looked at each other for what felt like an eternity..both of us scared to make the first move._

_After what felt like a million years, I couldn't hold it in anymore...I practically ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_John immediately wrapped his arms around my face and buried his face in my hair._

_"I'm sorry...so so..sorry" He whispered_

_"don't.." I hushed him "just hold me Johnny...I'm scared"_

_He did as he was told and held onto me, planting a million kisses on my forehead. I pulled away and looked at Wade, he was glaring at John like an ex boyfriend that was watching his girl with another man. I didn't understand it. He hated me. Why the jealous look?_

_I looked at John and couldn't help my eyes. I closed my eyes and felt my lips touch his. John's grip tightened around my waste._

_"OKAY!" I heard Wade's voice growl, for some reason this kiss had really pissed Wade off even more. I pulled away from John and sighed._

_John kept his grip around my waste, he didn't wanna let go._

_"Now for the reason I wanted you in the ring Cena..." Wade said_

_I felt my heart speed up, this could end up extremely disastrous._

_"Scarlett. Give John his dog tags back" Wade's voice was calm, and yet I could sense the smallest amount of jealousy in his voice as he watched John with his arms around me._

_I blinked a few times "Umm okay" I slid the sliver chain off my wrist and put them into the palm of John's hands._

_"I don't want them." John spoke "I gave them to her...their her's now."_

_"Those dog tags are a symbol of you and Scarlett's relationship." Wade said flatly "A relationship that no longer exists"_

_"What?" John and I asked at the same time_

_"This stupid relationship is ending now." Wade said "John break it off with her now, you have five minutes"_

_It was as if Wade was asking a 5 year old to throw away her favourite toy, and she had five minutes left to play with it._

_"Your nuts do you know that?" John had a small laugh in his voice "you can't make us break anything off"_

_"DO IT JOHN OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL MAKE HER SO DISFIGURED YOU WON'T REALIZE IT'S YOUR PRECIOUS SCARLETT!" I could see the veins protruding through Wade's neck._

_I was shaking. I looked at John and slowly slipped the microphone from his grasp and spoke "Just do it"_

_John's eyes bulged "Scarlett! What no? Your gonna throw away nearly 6 years of love because this egotistical bastard tells you to?" He grabbed both of my hands "I love you Scarlett Marie Michaels! And I know you love me too..."_

_"I do John!" I shouted, feeling the tears burn at my eyes "But you don't need to be put through this anymore, this is my fight now not yours" I stroked his cheek "the contract says you can move on and let your career continue to flourish"_

"_No Scar" John's eyes were starting to well up "My career is important to me yeah, but Scarlett I can't..I can't be without you"_

_"You can move on Johnny..." I said biting down on my lip to prevent myself from crying "I love you more than anything else in my life...just do this..for now.." I said the last part in a whisper that only John can hear._

_John opened his mouth to protest again but I cut him off "Baby please-"_

_"Times up lovebirds..." Wade said with a sadistic smile on his face._

_I couldn't bring myself to get out of John's grasp. Until I heard the stomping of feet on the ramp, and saw the commotion heading our way..._

* * *

**Eve POV**

"This is wrong Eve..." the deep voice spoke "he's my best friend...and your boyfriend.."

"shh" I hushed him "I know...but he's being a jerk! He's listening that total ass A Ry and I just-" I paused and shut my eyes "I just need a break..."

"Eve what if he finds out?" He asked

"He won't! This is just for now...I'll break it off with him I swear..." I pleaded, I couldn't take the loneliness. I needed to feel something other than hurt.

"What the hell is going on out there?-" The deep voice questioned

"What are you-?" I turned around and looked at the same monitor he was. I felt the blood drain out of my face "holy shit."

"That looks like the entire raw locker room.." He said, we watched as the flood of men head into the ring attacking the Nexus.

"almost the entire raw locker room" I smiled at him and felt his grip tighten around my waste

"this is so wrong Eve-"

"I'll deal with everything I promise.." I pulled him closer to me "just please kiss me..."

* * *

_**on screen**_

_Within a second, a flood of raw superstars had erupted into the ring._

_I felt John grab my hand and pull me out of the ring, trying to take me away from the commotion that had consumed the ring._

_Before John could get me two steps away, I felt another hand break through the chaos and grab my skirt._

_"WADE!" I shouted and pulled away_

_"LEAVE HER ALONE BARRETT!" John shouted and came about a second from punching Wade in the face._

_"Get out of here Cena" Wade's strong accent boomed into my ear "You two aren't a couple anymore!"_

_"Doesn't matter!" I cut in and tugged away from him again._

_"DAVID!" Wade shouted through the mess of superstars "GET RID OF CENA!"_

_Within a split second David broke through the wall of battling superstars and punched John in the side of the face._

_"JOHN!" I cried out and felt Wade knock me down to the floor, I could feel my fingers slip out from John's grip._

_Wade grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me away from the chaos. I was expecting the opposite, for Wade to throw me into the mess and leave me their to be destroyed._

_"What are you doing?" I screamed at him and glared at him as he kneeled down to face me._

_He stared at me for a minute, not saying anything. Just looking at me in a way I hadn't seen before._

_"ANSWER ME!" I was nearly in tears, and I watched as the Nexus began to even out the score between them and the raw superstars._

_Wade got the softest smile I had ever seen on him and forcefully-but gently pulled my arm out of the shoulder of my lace top_

_"What the fuck?" I shouted and yanked away from him._

_Before I knew it he had taken my shirt totally off, I was sitting there with him pretty much on top of me in just my bra and skirt. "Stop..." I pleaded with a tear running down my cheek_

_He chuckled. But not evilly. The same kinda chuckle John would give me when I would kiss his neck or run my hand up and down his toned stomach. A chuckle of satisfaction._

_He raised his hand and used his finger to point to the tattoo on my right collarbone_

_He smiled again and whispered the words from my tattoo into my ear._

_"Te Amo" He whispered and pulled away. I stared at him and swallowed hard._

_He held my hand and pulled me to my feet, he looked into the ring making sure John was looking directly at us._

_He grabbed my shoulders and gazed directly into my eyes, his eyes didn't look as cold anymore. "Te Amo Scarlett.."_

* * *

**_End of chapter! :)_**

_LONG CHAPTER! Took me forever to write :P_

****_Like I said before, 5 reviews at least and I'll update within a week._

**Oh and for those who don't know..."te amo" is spanish for three little words that are about to change everything..read on to find out... :) Please review, I really worked especially hard on this chapter and your reviews mean the world to me!**

_DONT _**FORGET **_TO _**REVIEW**_!_**_  
_**


	11. Nothin' Bout Love Makes Sense

**Chapter 11**

_...One Review?...Ouch that one seriously hurt. I mean you guys probably won't believe me but I'm typically  
not really much of a whiner...my mom might tell you different :P but I'm really not._

**I kinda feel like a chump for "begging" for reviews but the only reason I update these fan fics are for you guys!  
And updating without anyone taking a second to review is super disheartening.**

_So I know I said I wouldn't with hold updates but I'm starting to rethink that. :(_

S_o after this chapter if reviews don't start to pick up...oh and I know a ton of you are reading it and setting alerts and favorites and I'm forever grateful for that but like I've said a million times...the smallest reviews are appreciated._

**So again if reviews don't pick up...this may be the last chapter...  
**

_Oh, and a HUGE thank you to the one that did review! Girl you're always reading and reviewing all of my stories and I'm so thankful to you for that, and you're also the only reason I'm updating right now. So **Cena's Baby Doll** this chapter is for you :_)

_**11.** Nothin' Bout Love Makes Sense _

* * *

**Eve POV**

"Holy shit..." I heard the voice mutter from behind me

I blinked a few times, not quite sure if I had heard right...or if the bottle of Jack Daniels I had wolfed down was playing mind games with me.

"What did he say?" I asked

"What?" He asked and touched my shoulder "you didn't hear babe?-"

"What the hell did he say John?" I turned around to face the toned shaman of sexy "Please...tell me what he said..."

John swallowed "um..well he said what was on Scar's tattoo..."

"What does it mean again John?" I closed my eyes and bit my lip

"Te Amo...it's uh" he cleared his throat "It's...Spanish for...I Love You...:

I lost my balance, my head started to spin. I grabbed onto the bench beside me to keep myself from falling to the floor.

"Eve?" Morrison grabbed my waste instantly and cupped my face "sweetie are you okay?"

I nodded and sat on the bench "I just lost my balance for a second...I..I'm fine..."

"Eve do you want to go to the infirmary? Shit I'll just go get a goddamn doctor-"

"John! I'm okay I swear..." I looked around for a second "Did Wade just tell Scarlett he loves her?"

Morrison shrugged "I guess..."

"What the hell does that mean?" I stood up suddenly "okay too quickly" I grasped onto the bench again and took a deep breath

"Eve Marie-"

"I'm okay I swear!" I ran a hand through my hair "What now John?"

"what do you mean..?" He asked confused

"What's Wade gonna do now? What more could he possibly do to Scarlett?" I shouted. I felt Morrison grab my shoulders and force me to look him in his eyes

"Eve relax...Scarlett is a strong girl...-"

"Have you not been seeing what's happening? Their destroying her! Mentally, Physically, Emotionally and now Wade Barrett "loves her?" BULLSHIT!" I yelled

"Eve-"

"Don't Eve me!" I cried out "Wade does not love her! He only loves himself!...goddammit things are only gonna get worse now...I can feel it.."

* * *

**Randy POV**

My eyes widened. There were only two words that could describe the situation.

"Oh shit..." Ted muttered the exact words I was thinking. We both looked at each other.

"D-Did he just say what I think he did?" Ted asked me. I shook my head and let out a small chuckle in disbelief.

"I-I think he did..." I couldn't help but wonder what was going through John's mind. All though some could argue that he was the one who "gave Scarlett away" the one thing I was for sure about was that John loved Scarlett more than anything else.

And even though Teddy wasn't and probably never will be John's biggest fan, I know even he would admit that John loved that girl more than life itself.

I saw that look in his eyes, the same moment we all realized what Wade was saying, I mean hell. She got that tattoo for John anyways..

Even though he was in a punching match between himself and David it was clear he had still seen everything, I mean he hadn't taken his eyes off of Scarlett all night.

"What...What do we do now..I mean we can't just leave her there..." Ted pointed to the screen which showed a picture of Wade..pretty much on top of Scarlett. Who by the way was stripped down to her bra.

"No one's helping her!" I growled "There are at least 15 superstars up there and they'd rather stand around like idiots than help her?"

"...their scared Randy.." Ted piped in quietly

"Well I'm not leaving her..." I said

"Okay...well what's your plan of action Einstein?" Ted asked

I had to think quick, If I knew Wade...he wasn't gonna stay in one spot for long.."

"RANDY! TED!" Shawn busted into the locker room, with wild eyes.

"S-Shawn...hi" Ted gave Shawn the cheesiest smile he could muster...I'm sure we we're both silently praying that Shawn hadn't seen what we had.

"That son of a bitch Wade Barrett!" Shawn shouted and pounded his fist against the wall

"I guess he knows..." Ted whispered

"no shit" I whispered back sharply

"Let's Go" Shawn said sternly

"Go? Go where?" Ted asked completely dumbfounded

"To mars!" Shawn cried out in sarcasm "out to the ring! I am not letting this bullshit continue..that asshole is on top of my little girl!"

"But what are we gonna do?..." Ted asked

"I don't know...I don't care...and honestly I don't really give a fuck about what happens I just can't leave my princess out there to be pretty much raped on live TV!" Shawn shouted "Now are you coming or not?"

Ted and I both looked at each other... there was no real choice

* * *

_**On Screen**_

_"What the fuc-" I began to speak when I heard the crowd start to roar again_

_John was charging right for Wade,_

_Wade's eyes shot open instantly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet as quick as he could. John was charging towards us like a freaking bull and Wade was scared._

_Before I could say anything Wade grabbed me by the waist and put me in front of him like some sort of shield._

_And it looked like John was so blinded by rage he wouldn't be able to tell the difference._

_"What the hell?" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but couldn't "Are you this much of a coward Wade?"_

_Wade didn't answer. But his silence was enough for me._

_Any second now John was going to crash directly into us, he was aiming for Wade but Wade was not who he was going to crush._

_"stand still Scarlett" Wade growled "let your precious John destroy you, he doesn't even realize it's you"_

_I shut my eyes as I prepared to have the wind knocked out of me._

_"Oh shit!" I heard a voice say from in front of me, I opened my eyes only to see John standing in front of us, about an inch away from my face._

_"Let go of her you psychopath!" John shouted and reached for my wrist, I used all my strength to free one of my arms and let my fingers interlock with John's._

_Wade's eyes widened. He wasn't going to let go without putting up a fight. "John, I'm warning you" Wade grabbed onto my other arm "Let go or else we'll rip the bitch in half!"_

I_ tried to pull out of Wade's grasp, but his grip was way to tight. "Wade..." I began to speak_

_"Shut up!" Wade spat "Be quiet or else I really will rip you in half..." his eyes began to soften like before "you beautiful...beautiful woman..."_

_John let out a shout of pure frustration "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

_I looked at Wade "you don't love me Wade.." I pleaded with him "Wade you don't love me!"_

_"I do Scarlett Marie...more than you'll ever know" He took a few steps closer to me. I sucked in a breath not knowing what was about to happen._

_John. Who still had a firm grip on my wrist used his other arm to grab Wade's shoulder "back away from her you son of a bitch!"_

_Wade's face began to turn a shade of crimson, He used his free arm to deliver a hard slap to the side of John's face._

_I gasped and used my elbow to hit Wade in his chest, "Don't you touch him asshole!" My eyes widened suddenly, my instinct was to protect. But Wade wasn't going to take this lightly._

_"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME?" Wade got right into my face and shouted as loud as he could._

_"you motherfucker" John came out of no where and tackled Wade from behind. Bringing me down with him._

_I felt the back of my head hit the ramp. I shut my eyes as a flash of pain sailed through my neck._

_"oh god Scar I'm sorry" John said as he reached out his hand for me to grasp. I rolled over onto my stomach and reached for his hand._

_"You're not leaving me Scarlett" A deep British accent boomed over me, Wade's foot came and stepped directly onto my hand._

_I sat up instantly and clutched my hand to my chest "oww!" I felt the tears start to burn my eyes, he must have broken a few fingers._

_Next thing I knew, another round of footsteps was running down the ramp. "Barrett!" A voice that I recognized so well cried out._

_"D-Daddy?" I turned around to see three new men enter the war zone._

_Randy was the first to jump into the chaos, delivering a hard punch to Wade's stomach "you pathetic son of a bitch, put your hands on her again and see what happens!"_

_My dad couldn't help himself, he threw himself into the mess as well, throwing punches to David who had just arrived onto the scene in an attempt to give Wade some leverage._

_Ted was next, he knelt down to make sure I was okay. "Hey baby doll..." he gave me a small smile_

_I felt relief for the first time in months. "Hi Teddy"_

_Before the reunion could go any further, the rest of the Nexus was on the scene. "Think you're gonna get the girl that easy?" Heath's deep southern accent spoke as he grabbed Ted by the shirt._

_"I'm gonna rip your face off Wendy" Ted growled and began throwing punches back and forth with the southerner._

_Part of me was still relieved, I mean there was no way, now that all my boys we're here that Wade and his gang we're gonna be able to take me with them now._

_The other part knew better..._

_John rushed over to me, once my dad took over from kicking Wade's ass._

_"shit baby," He looked at my hand "I think you broke some fingers..."_

_Tears we're streaming down my face, partly from my hand, and partly from the fear of how this could go. "Johnny.." I began, my voice beginning to crack_

_He used his hand to smooth my hair "yeah love?"_

_"Please don't leave me here...I can't go back...I'm sorry Johnny I tried I really did..." Sobs we're beginning to make it hard to speak_

_John swallowed hard, probably on the verge of tears himself "I'm not going anywhere with you Scarlett."_

_I nodded and let my head rest on his chest for a moment. "fuck" John muttered,_

_I sat up "what now?"_

_He pointed in front of us, The Nexus had officially out numbered everyone else. "Go help them John.." I whispered_

_John took in a deep breath "I don't wanna leave you alone again Scar...their just gonna take you again-"_

_"John if you stay here their gonna take us both down...I would help but.." I looked at my hand which was starting to take a deep shade of red "I don't think I can"_

_John ran a hand over his face "stay here love...don't move"_

_I gave him a small smile "you have my word"_

* * *

**_End of chapter._**

_So again, please review. I have a ton of ideas for this story and I don't wanna have to cut it short. But if I'm updating and no one takes a second to review then..._

**If reviews start coming in just be aware that this is not the end of the story. There is much more trouble on the horizon for John and Scarlett.**

_DONT _**FORGET **_TO _**REVIEW**_! __  
_


	12. The One That Got Away

**Chapter 12! :)**  
_So as you can probably tell I've decided continue on with this story. I apologize to all of you guys for the long wait and I wanna thank those of you that took the time to review, PLEASE keep 'em coming!  
_**Like I mentioned in the last chapter, the drama is far from over. So buckle up your seat belts because the madness is just beginning...**

_** 12:** The One That Got Away  
_

* * *

**John POV**

I slowly forced myself to my feet, with my hand still tightly intertwined between Scarlett's, when it got to the point when I had to release her hand...

I Couldn't.

I turned to Scarlett and studied her face, she looked at me puzzled "Johnny..you have to let go"

"Scarlett..I don't think I can..." I swallowed hard, I was absolutely terrified to leave Scarlett by herself, even for a split second. The past couple of weeks I had barely been able to see her anyways. And watching all the torture was eating away at me.

And now I had her right within my grasp and she wanted me to let go so I could head back into the war zone and help to level out the playing field.

I felt a tug on my arm. Scarlett had forced herself up, clearly still in pain. Her hand was becoming swollen and it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that she needed medical attention

"What are you-?" She cut me off and pressed her lips against mine.

"I'm fine Hun." She assured me and motioned towards the ring "Please go help them. I'm not going anywhere"

I looked at her again. How did I get to be with someone so amazing? Even with the tears stained on her cheeks, her eyes blood shot and her hand swollen and red she still took my breath away.

I always liked to think of myself as a strong man. In fact there was a point when I didn't think I would ever "be in love" because I never thought there was such a thing.

Meeting Scarlett changed everything.

She never asked me to change anything about who I was, she was easy for me to talk to, laugh with or even once even cry with.

And now the woman I loved more than anything was being tortured, embarrassed and disrespected in front of the entire world.

And it all went back to being my fault. This whole "Nexus" shit all went back to being my fault.

Everyone who knew me, knew that if ANYONE we're to put their hands on me. I would go after 'em. It didn't matter who it was or how many, I never went down without a fight.

And every time stuff like that happened, I always forgot that Scarlett wasn't the kind of woman to just stand and observe. She was and always will be a feisty one, I mean she's a Michael's after all.

She's never been afraid to step into the ring and stand toe to toe with whoever was messing with me. Anytime Scarlett stepped into that ring and told one of those huge beefed up men to shut up, I always had to hold back a chuckle.

Her 5'4 inches against their 6' plus inches was always quite a sight. But she always told them off and knocked sense into them if need be.

This time, I wish I had asked her not to get involved. I'd rather take a million beatings, a million hospital trips, miss a million matches and pay per views, then to ever watch Scarlett be put through any of this ever again.

Why didn't I join the "Nexus" instead of her? I mean after all this is my fight anyways. Scarlett was missing everything in the Diva's division. She hadn't held a title in nearly 4 months, and I could see that it was ripping her apart.

Maybe Wade would listen to a bit of reason. But would he even give me two minutes to explain my case? To plead for Scarlett's freedom? I mean she was "under contract" with those crooks anyways.

I'll never understand or know how big Scarlett's heart is.

She was risking her...everything so that all of us could do what we love. So I could walk out on that ramp every night, throw my hat into the crowd, crack jokes and kick ass.

Now I was certain that I had the most amazing woman in the world.

"John?" Scarlett's voice sent me back into reality.

I used my hand to caress her cheek, still mascara stained.

She kissed me one more time, looked into the ring and then back at me and spoke as clearly and firmly as she could.

"Go"

I didn't even have to respond to her, the look in her eyes screamed that she meant business.

I turned to the ring: a scene of total destruction, all the guys tearing each other apart and the "Nexus" beginning to even out the score.

And then I turned to Scarlett, her hazel eyes glaring at me with subtle fire. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

**Mike POV**

"_I have to get out there"_

I paced around backstage near the curtains, glancing at the monitor beside me every ten seconds.

My ego was telling me not to go out there. Strange right? Everyone else's ego would probably tell them to get out there...all Captain America like and be the superhero of the night.

I mean think about it, how many people can actually say that during one night, they we're able to help John Cena, Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels settle the score between them and those who they detested the most.

That could be me.

Now here's where the confusing part comes in, my ego was telling me not to. It was pretty much being the voice of reason in the situation, even if I did go out there, trying to be all superhero like. What would the odds be that I would be of any help?

The Nexus was something that the wwe had never seen before, a group of highly technically gifted guys- wait did I mention HUGE highly technically gifted guys with one purpose. The purpose was to destroy anyone or anything that got in their way.

It might sound a little cowardly but I didn't really wanna get on their bad side...

Then their was my conscience , aka the good side of "The Miz". The side of me that loved Scarlett as a friend. The part of me that knew she didn't deserve all the shit she was being put through.

The part of me that knew that this was my fault.

If I hadn't given Scarlett that stupid lecture on how noble she was being, and how much I respected her. Maybe if I had just listened to Eve and kept my huge mouth shut we wouldn't all be in this situation.

Oh Yeah, Eve...

It hadn't been long since Eve had broken things off with me, I still couldn't believe it.

Not that I could blame her.

This wasn't Scar's fault. I mean it's not like she went around begging to become a part of "The Nexus". She did it so things around her could go back to the way it was.

Still absolutely crazy, but at least somewhat safe.

"Mike? Hey bud..." A nervous voice said behind me

I turned around and relaxed a little "Hey Morrison"

He smiled at me, kinda awkwardly. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and motioned towards the monitor "some raw huh?"

I chuckled lightly "that's an understatement...you gonna..." I paused "go..out there?"

Morrison shrugged "that was my original plan...now seeing all the madness...i'm starting to have second thoughts." As I started to ponder again on whether or not to head out to the ring, he continued talking.

"Look Mike, there's something I need to talk to you abo-"

"I'll go out there if you do" I cut him off

Morrison's face shot up, he swallowed and ran a hand through his hair "um yeah, l-let's go"

I nodded and took a few steps towards the curtain "wait did you say you wanted to tell me something?"

Morrison shook his head "nah, it's um...it's not important anymore...forget I said anything"

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

"Go" I said to him

He glared at me with a pained look, I knew he didn't wanna leave me but I wasn't going to give him much of a choice.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed loudly, "fuck" he muttered under his breath "Scar don't move" He whispered.

And just like that he took off towards the ring.

I blinked a few times, not quite sure what I was supposed to do now.

Was I supposed to just sit here and nurse my seemingly broken hand and continue to play the pathetic damsel in distress character I had known so well. Or, was I supposed to do what my heart wanted me to do, grab a mic and go on a rant, tell the world about the new nick names I had come up with for Wade and his bitches.

While I pondered on my choices, I turned to the ring, the jungle that had come to life before my eyes. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I watched John battle David.

I watched as he delivered hard blows to David's stomach. His face turning a deeper shade of red each time as he did. The emotion and rage was pretty much radiating off of his skin.

God, I loved him so much.

There we're moments throughout our relationships where people accused me of being ridiculous and naive. They said I didn't "monitor" John enough, whatever that meant.

Maybe they expected me to be an obsessive, almost espionage tainted girlfriend. Calling him whenever we were apart..which wasn't often. I mean we worked together, lived together, spent pretty much every waking moment together..

Everything about John was exactly what I wanted in a guy, sweet, funny, would give his life if God forbid it came down to it.

Watching him in the ring, fighting his heart out for me- made me realize how lucky I really was. John could have any woman in the world-at least that's what I see in my eyes. And he chose me...

I shifted a little, suddenly remembering the tired, heart wrenching look in his eyes I had seen a few moments ago when I was laying there in his arms.

This was probably taking more of a toll on him then it was on me, sure I was taking the brunt of it..but I could only imagine the shit all the guys- including my father was putting Johnny through backstage.

"Get up princess!" That familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" I stood up abruptly, "fuck!" I muttered as I bolt of pain shot through my hand. "Oh god Daddy your forehead" I used my other hand to rub the wound.

"It's nothing sweets" he assured me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a deep hug "Scarlett you scared me to death, you didn't have to do this to yourself" he kissed my forehead

"they can't win Daddy..." I whispered into the folds of his T-shirt, "I- I'm not letting them win-"

"Scarlett Marie Anne Michaels" He pulled away- whenever he used my full name I knew he meant business "this isn't a competition, there are no winners or losers here-"

"I don't wanna see anyone get hurt anymore Dad..." my voice was starting to rise "if it ends this way...there's no way in hell they'll quit"

"Scar-"

"Why are you two standing here?" An out of breath, sweaty Randy appeared in front of us "those crooks are just gonna come and grab you again Scarlett"

"Randy's right baby" My dad said and motioned towards the curtain

"you want me to run away?" I asked

"It's not running away Scarlett! You've been put through enough shit the past few weeks, all of us are here now and there's no way you're going back with them!" Randy argued back,

"and just leave you guys here?" I turned back to the ring one more time and saw Justin come out of no where with a chair and hit John in the back "JOHN!" I cried out and started to make a dash to the ring.

Randy grabbed my waist and hoisted me up above him "PUT ME DOWN RANDY!" I shouted "JOHN!"

Another round of feet began to sound behind me, "need some back up boys?" an arrogant voice said

"Mike!" My dad exhaled relieved "Morrison! Good you two are here...now get in there and kick some ass!"

"You got it boss" Morrison winked and took off towards the ring. Mike stood there for a second, obviously rethinking his plan "fuck it" he muttered and took off towards the ring as well.

"This is our chance Scar!" Randy said excitedly "Go!"

He put me down, I turned to the ring first. I made eye contact with John as he got up from his chair shot. Only he could understand the internal predicament I was going through. He nodded once and pointed towards the curtain "Go"

In all my years as a WWE diva I had never seen the crowd as alive and excited as they were. They could all probably tell this wasn't planned. Not a single one of them was sitting down.

My dad put his hand on my shoulder "you're not letting anyone down Scarlett, you've done your part. Now go".

I nodded, everyone was telling me the same thing. Even the crowd was freaking out, begging me to go and save myself.

I bent down for a second, slipping the sleek 3 inch black stilettos off my feet so I could get out of there even quicker. I leaned into my Dad one more time "make sure you don't leave these shoes here...bring em' with you kay?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead once more "I promise"

I smiled back and started to take off to the curtain- my safe haven. I was yearning for a small taste of freedom. I had been backstage a million times, but never had it been my oasis.

I was just about to burst into tears of happiness and I was inches away from safety, from being far away from Wade and his crooks...inches away from being able to say or do whatever I wanted...so freaking close

"NOT ANOTHER STEP SCARLETT!"

I froze. Please..let this be a joke

I couldn't contain myself, a sob escaped from my lips. I covered my mouth with my unbroken hand. I was so fucking close it was unreal.

My dad and Randy had already made their way back to the ring, Wade was standing outside of it. Panting, sweating and clearly hurting. He toyed around with the mix in his hands for a second, planning out what he was going to say.

"I'm going to give you two options sweetheart..." Wade was able to be smug even when he was clearly dying for some water and asprin.

All the chaos in the ring stopped, it was as if someone has pressed pause.

"Option 1, you can stay here and reap what you've sewn" He stopped and gestured towards the ring.

I turned away and rested my head on the screen beside me, another sob escaped my lips...this was really all my fault.

"Or, option 2..you can run backstage..to your imaginary hero because everyone who is willing to save you is in the ring...and you'll be free.." Wade laughed. There was ultimatum coming.

"But Scarlett I don't think you and John read through the contract very thoroughly." Wade smiled evilly

"What the hell are you talking about?" John didn't need a mic for us all to hear him.

"Page 3, Paragraph 5." I raised an eyebrow in confusion, Did Wade really take time to memorize the entire contract?

"The contract states "If Ms. Michaels decides to breach the terms of her contract by leaving the group before given permission too, she, and Mr. Cena will be forced to endure any and all repercussions that Mr Barrett chooses to in force." Wade spoke

How had we not seen that?

"Okay," John grabbed a mic "Whatever sure we'll deal with anything just release Scar of the fucking contract!" The whole PG thing was clearly not being worried about tonight.

Wade smirked "Fine by me, Scarlett if you chose to leave the Nexus now, you will be throwing away nearly 10 years of your man's hard work and accomplishments. "

"What?" I was doing everything in my power to fight the tears, I was so sick of crying.

"You heard me, Scarlett if you leave now. John you will be fired from the WWE."

My heart broke as Wade uttered those last words, John's face dropped. "...what?"

"The choice is yours sweetheart..." Wade's voice sang, he smiled I'll never totally understand how much Wade was enjoying this.

"Scarlett, baby" John spoke, he looked blurry through my teary eyes "just go, don't-" John's voice caught for a second, the realization that this might be his last time in a WWE ring was too much, this was his life

"I love you honey, you are the most important thing in my life" He took a second to swallow back the tears that were coming "we'll figure everything out okay? I don't want you going through this anymore..."

Seeing John do everything in his power to fight the tears was the straw that broke the camels back. I clasped a hand over my mouth as I burst into tears. I knelt down and rested my head in my hands, how much more of this could I take?

This was the first time through this entire Nexus ordeal that I had finally allowed myself to cry like a baby, God I wish I had ran faster.

It was as if John's entire career flashed in front of my eyes, I mean he was champion again. It has taken him forever to get it and if I made the wrong decision he would have to surrender it right in front of my eyes.

I looked back up, I know I looked like a total idiot. My make up had run down my cheeks, my hand looked gross, I had been stripped down to my bra. I knew if I even tried to speak nothing but sobs would come out.

My Dad, Randy, Teddy and all the other guys looked at me with pained looks.

I decided against going for a mic, I would just say what I had to say.

"Johnny, I love you" I said, tears still pouring down my cheeks, falling onto my collarbone. He shot me a small smile. He thought he knew what was coming.

"I am so sorry baby..." I spoke again, my whole body shaking.

John spoke into the mic again "Scarlett, it's okay. I love you"

I looked around again, I already knew my answer. There was no choice

"I'll stay Barrett" The words barely came out, but the look in Wade's eyes said he understood everything.

John nearly fell to his knees in shock, Randy and my Dad had the same reaction.

"I'll stay..." I looked up as I let my entire body collapse into sobs "I'll stay"

* * *

**End of Chapter :)  
Once again im SO SORRY for the long wait, it was absolutely ridiculous I know.**

_I hope you guys realize how much effort and time I put into this chapter, I kinda hoped it would make up for the long wait._

Please keep those reviews coming, they mean the world to me.

**DONT** FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!**


	13. Going Nowhere Fast

**Chapter 13! :)  
**_It's been foreer since I updated, Dont kill me  
Things have been so crazy the past few months, though that's not an excuse, BUT I promise you an amazing chapter to make up for being away for so long._

**Please keep those reviews coming, I read all of them and they make my day! :)**

**Alrighty, onto the drama I promised you...buckle up for this one**

_13: Going Nowhere Fast _

* * *

**Shawn POV**

"Excuse me!" I muttered as I brushed though the crowd of crew and medical personnel that had flooded backstage. It was as if these people had no where else to be, they didn't understand that this wasnt the time for me to be held up.

Speaking of understanding, I could feel my heart sink further into my chest as the events of the night filled my mind.

I couldnt help but feel like I should've been able to stop what was happening to Scarlett.

I mean even though she is 25 years old, at the end of her day I am still her Dad. I was the only person she had for a long time. I raised her on my own.

This feeling reminded me of when Scar went to treatment for her eating disorder, as much as I knew something was wrong I couldnt quite find it in myself to confront her about it, by that point she barely spoke to anyone anyways.

I'll never forgive myself for letting my baby suffer for so long.

I shook my head trying to dismiss those thoughts as I continued through the packed backstage corridors.

"Hey!" I shouted out to the crowd of diva's standing outside their locker room "have you three seen Scarlett?"

Barbie spoke up for the group "Nope, havent seen her all night." Her eyes lit up all of a sudden "she's okay...right?"

I ran a hand over my face "I don't know. I really don't. She ran back here and now I can't find her!"

Rosa bit her lip "She's not really gonna stay with them...I mean she can't keep doing this to herself.." I opened my mouth to respond with yet another 'I don't know' but she cut me off

"Scarlett doesn't even look like herself anymore...she looks so pale and tired...she doesn't even smile anymore"

"Last time I checked I didn't ask you for a diagnosis" I snapped "This is none of your business, all I asked you was if you had seen my daughter!"

Natalya swallowed and put her hands up "l-look Shawn, we're sorry...I'm sure Rosa didn't mean to upset you..."

"ahh fuck" I inhaled deeply "I'm sorry ladies...I'm just worried about my girl...I didn't mean to take it out on you guys..."

"She might be at the infirmary...getting her hand checked out..." Barbie spoke in an almost whisper.

My head shot up, in my confused haze I hadn't even thought to check the infirmary, how could I have forgotten about what Barrett did to her hand, from what I saw there had to be some sort of injury.

"Oh God, your probably right, thanks ladies..and uh...sorry again" I cleared my throat and ducked out as quick as I could.

I practically took of running in search of my daughter, if anything I knew she needed her daddy right now.

As I rounded the corner, I was taken aback by the sight before me.

In front of the infirmary door stood 4 men with their arms crossed, and a giant black and yellow N on their shirts.

Without thinking, I didn't hesitate and quickened my pace to towards the door, one of the men stopped me right in my tracks.

"Sorry pops, no one's allowed in there." A rough southern accent spoke

I rolled my eyes and chuckled "Pardon my ignorance, but who the fuck are you?"

The read haired man looked at me as if in shock, "your kidding me right? Did you seriously just ask me who I am?"

I exhaled sharply to keep my anger in check "listen to me _boy.. _" my voice got hard "I am not in the mood for these stupid games okay!? My daughter is inside that room and she is hurt. Now move it before I really hurt you."

_"_b-boy?" The southerner scoffed "hey I don't care if your Shawn Michaels or not. You better learn some resp-"

"RESPECT!?" at that point, I lost it. "YOU WANNA TELL ME ABOUT RESPECT BOY!?"

"what the hell is going on here?" David appeared behind me not looking impressed

"this son of a bitch thinks he can keep me from seeing my daughter." I grabbed Heath by the collar and shook him " I don't think you understand what you've done now..."

"I believe I told you and your friends about putting your hands on one of the Nexus..." David spoke with a small laugh

"Let me see my daughter" my voice shook, but I wasn't gonna let this go.

David looked around "hold up a second, I'm gonna find out if your allowed to see her-"

"allowed...how many times do I have to say that's MY daughter in there!" I roared angrily"

"I'm doing you a favour by even asking..." David trailed off and walked into the infirmary.

I wiggled out of Heath's grasp and began to pace back and forth. Heath looked at me as if in shock that I was able to get out of his grasp, he opened his mouth to say something but didn't.

"You better hope I'm able to see my daughter.." I warned "or else I'll be coming back for you"

Heath rolled his eyes and scoffed "come at me old man"

I took a step forward to him " What did you just say?"

Heath put his hands up in his defense "I was just testing you...no need to overreact..."

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the infirmary door opening

"Wade said you can see her, but only for 10 minutes" David spoke

"You are not gonna tell me how much time I can spend with my daughter!" I growled and took a step towards the door. David scooted in front of me blocking my path

I glared at him with wild eyes, but he put a hand up and began to speak "listen Shawn, I have a son okay? I get it. But if you get yourself in trouble..Scarlett is the one that's gonna have to face the repercussions..."

I couldn''t believe it, Otunga was actually making sense.

I gave a solitary nod and walked into the infirmary,

In front of my eyes I saw Scarlett sitting up on the table waiting to be examined, the look on her face was enough for me to see how much pain she was in. Her face was still stained with mascara and tears from what happened in the ring only a few minutes before.

Wade was sitting on one of the chairs across from Scar, that chair was usually reserved for people who actually had genuine concern for the person being checked out, it was obvious. That wasn't Wade's reasoning.

I didn't even need to say a word to him, I could tell that the only reason he was even in the room was because he wanted to hear and see everything that Scarlett was saying to the doctors, and make sure that she didn't find a way out of his evil little group.

Scarlett looked up slowly once she heard the door open, she swallowed and gave me a watery smile "Daddy..."

It took everything I had to keep myself in check "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Scar inhaled shakily "o-okay I guess..."

I turned to face the man who was torturing the hell out of my daughter "do you mind Barrett?"

The raven haired man scoffed "Am I bothering you Michaels?"

"I want some time alone with my daughter" I barked back, Scarlett grabbed my arm and spoke

"Daddy...it's okay..please don't.."

It broke my heart, Scarlett was absolutely terrified of that man.

"Barrett, I'm asking you as a father..." I spoke as calmly as I could "please give me 5 minutes with my daughter...p-please..."

Wade cast a disapproving look "well...only because you asked so nicely" he smirked evilly "I'll be right outside that door, 5 minutes that's all"

He stood up and began to walk towards the door, he turned around suddenly to face Scarlett. "I'm timing you darling" he hissed, I could feel Scarlett's body tense up as he spoke

The door slammed behind him, I could hear Scarlett's shaky breathing behind me.

I sat down the table beside her, "alright baby we really need to talk-" my speech was cut short by Scarlett bursting into tears.

"I-I.." She tried to speak but no words would come out, I was in shock by her burst of emotion...I hadn't expected this at all.

"Oh God, sweetheart..." I put my arm around her and she put her head onto my shoulder, crying harder than ever before. I could feel her body shaking

"Shhh...baby you need to calm down.." I rubbed her back and swallowed to control my own emotions

"I-I...don't..." She took in a couple of breaths trying to control herself "I-I...Can't..."

"Shh okay...I'm here honey...right now...I'm here..."

* * *

**Randy POV**

"Oh my god..." I clasped a hand over my mouth "what the fuck happened out there!? Ted shook his head and dropped his head into his hands "I don't know! We had her! We were so fucking close it's unreal!"I paced back and forth " I had her in my arms! I-I was holding her and all of a sudden she was gone

"It's not your fault Randy...It really isn't...it's his..." Ted pointed to the man in the back of the room staring blankly at the white wall in front of him.

"Stop blaming him Ted.." I snarled "John wasn't the only one out there tonig

"Are you kidding me Orton?" Ted snapped "Scar was literally ten seconds away from being out of there! then Wade gives her that fucking ultimatum and of course she decides to save Cena! Just as always huh?" He turned to face John for the last part.

John stood up suddenly, his face turning red as he did.

"John calm down" I jumped up and stood in front of him, I realized he was second away from going after Ted

"Oh did I make you mad Johnny?" Ted continued taunting him

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" John growled and pushed hard against me

"Why not _Johnny?" _Ted continued pushing, he didn't know when to quit

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT DIBIASE! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" John shouted and took a swing at him

"John! Quit it. Ted...shut the fuck up! I hissed

"Hey why should I Randy? Big bad John Cena can't always get what he wants...right _Johnny?"_Ted smirked

"Get out of my way Randy." John spoke so calmly it was almost scary

"Not in a million years" I said "there's no way I'm letting you two idiots kill each other"

"I'm not playing around anymore Randy...get out of my way or I'll take you down too" John spoke, I could see tears welling up in his eyes

"What's wrong with me calling you..._Johnny? _" Ted continued "huh answer me dumbass, your the reason our girl is getting tortured, she decided to stay because of you..._Johnny_..."

"Fuck you" and just like that John jumped onto Ted and started punching him like he was in a match, he wasn't gonna quit until he pummeled Ted into the ground.

"Son of a bitch" I muttered and grabbed John's arm "John, get up we don't have time for this!"

"Don't tell me what to do Randy." John hissed "what's the point of anything!? She's gone now.."

"No she's not!" I tried to pry John off of Ted "she's still in the arena! We need to talk to Vince and get this shit figured out _NOW!"_

" She's under contract Randy!" John's voice broke a little as he spoke "there's NOTHING we can do, absolutely nothing!"

"So we're just gonna sit here and fight over nothing?!" I spat "just sit here and let her get the shit kicked out of here because she's under a "contract?" I mimicked Wade's voice as I spoke

"What exactly are you suggesting we do Randy?" Ted's voice got softer as he wiggled out of John's grasp

"Oh so now you give a fuck huh?" John turned his back to us "Finally had enough of blaming me for all of thi-"

"Don't get me wrong Cena," Ted began "I still believe this is totally your fault-you stupid son of a -"

"TED!" I grabbed his shoulder "watch your words idiot"

He rolled his eyes "like I was saying, this is your fault Cena...but I wouldn't be helping by sitting here arguing with you...I can kick your ugly ass after we get our Scarlett back from those morons..."

I inhaled sharply "Listen, I know you two don't like each other..hell you probably never will but can you guys put your differences aside just until we can figure out a way to get Scar back?"

John turned around to face us, he and Ted made eye contact for a split second.

"I'll do anything for Scarlett" John said, quickly darting his eyes to the ground

"How kind of you to say that after you sign her away to a group of-"

"TED!" I growled

Ted cleared his throat and sighed "Fine, for Scarlett I'll tolerate the idiot"

"Gee thanks, I'm super flattered" John muttered.

* * *

**Ted POV**

"Open the fucking door Vince" I banged hard on the wooden door

"What a lovely way to speak to the man who signs your paychecks" Randy muttered and rolled his eyes "Vince, it's an emergency man. Please open up"

No Answer.

"Fuck man! We saw you go in your office, open the door!" I spat

"Listen I'm pissed off too but he won't open the door if you speak like that!" Randy said

"Why don't you try calling for him Cena?" I turned around to face him "I'm sure he'll open the door for his _golden boy"_I said sarcastically

"Oh God, please not that golden boy shit again" John exhaled sharply "this isn't the time for that Ted"

"Just try Cena...Vince has never said no to you before..." I trailed off

John opened his mouth to retaliate but sighed instead "aw fuck" he brushed past me and knocked "Vince, it's uh...John...can you please let us in?...It's really important..."

Less than a second later, we heard the click of the door unlocking.

"Well I'll be dammed" I spoke in fake wonder "I so didn't see that coming"

"What did I tell you Ted?" Randy warned

"Oh fuck off _Daddy, _you know I'm right" I muttered back

"Yea I don't think so" Randy spoke and opened the door to Vince's office

"Ahh if it isn't my two favourite guys!" Vince smiled "Oh and hello Ted...nice to see you too"

"Yea Yea cut the crap Vince-"

"Show a little respect will you Dibiase?' John said

"Oh of course how could I forget? And the ass kissing commences riiightttt...now!" I murmured bitterly

"You really wanna start with me tonight, of all nights?" John warned

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope it's a warning!" John turned to face me, next thing I knew we we're face to face.

"OKAY!" Randy chimed in "listen Vince I think you know why we wanted to see you-?"

"You want a raise Orton?" Vince spoke slyly

"What no!" Randy said "but you know..since we're on the topic-"

"NO!" John shoved the Viper aside "It's this storyline that we have going on with S-"

"You want another push Cena?" Vince asked

"huh?" John's eyebrows raised "NO! I'm already champ Vince, I don't need-"

"Here's what I'm thinking," Vince put his hand up to silence us. " You should start making a few more appearances on Smackdown...we could do a whole John Cena returns to where he started out angle, well now that has her own storyline going-"

"THAT'S IT VINCE!" I shouted "that's why we're here! We want Scar out of this stupid storyline!"

Vince blinked a few times "W-Why would you wanna do that?"

Randy's eyes bulged "Why wouldn't we?!"

"Ratings were through the roof!" Vince smiled "tonight's Raw had one of the highest ratings we've had in months!"

"I personally don't give a fuck about ratings!" I growled "Scarlett is getting abused physically and mentally by those Nexus idiots and I want it to stop now!"

"It's a storyline Ted...what happens on screen is strictly on screen" Vince spoke like he was addressing 5 year olds.

"This isn't just happening on screen Vince.." John began "their ripping her apart off screen to!"

Vince's face dropped "what are you three talking about?"

"The contract that John and Scar signed wasn't just an on screen one..." Randy muttered "it was an all around contract...so that all of the Nexus's unplanned on screen attacks on us guys could stop..."

"Hold on a second" Vince let out a small laugh in disbelief "John, you signed a real legitimate court issued contact a few weeks ago?"

John looked down in embarrassment "Y-Yea...I did..."

"Do you see now why we need to get Scar out of-"

"I can't do anything about this" Vince cut me off

Randy's head shot up suddenly "what do you mean you can't do anything about it!?"

"I...I can't...-"

"We came to you because your the boss!" John pleaded "you have power over everyone! Your the only one who can cancel the storyline..."

"You boys don't understand...I can't do anythin-"

"Vince" I spoke "don't fuck around with us. Cancel the storyline ASAP, or I swear to God, I will find Wade and I will kill him...I am not kidding-"

"I CAN'T" Vince shouted "If what John signed is a legal document I can't do anything about it..."

John's face dropped

"I mean I can have one of the lawyers look at the contract...but as of right now...I'm sorry boys but I can't help you..."

* * *

**End of chapter** :)  
_Please review and tell me what you think!_

**DONT **FORGET** TO** REVIEW**!**


	14. The F Word

**Chapter 14 :)  
**_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed  
A huge sorry for the long wait but I promise this chapter will be worth it :)_

Alrighty, here we go...  
**14: The F Word**

* * *

**Randy POV**

Vince's words hung in the air like icicles.

Hell, that certainly wasn't the response I was expecting, not even close.

No one said anything for a few minutes, we all just kinda started at our shoes and searched our minds for the appropriate words..

"You fucking idiot..." Ted's voice got louder with each word

My head shot up, I grabbed Ted's shoulder and pulled him in "Dude you do know he's our boss right-"

"I'm not talking about Vince.." Ted spun around to face the man behind us "look at me Cena, you know I'm talking about you"

John inhaled slowly, he gazed around the room but made sure to avoid eye contact with any of us, it didn't take a rocket science to see the guilt that was ripping him apart from the inside

He opened his mouth to speak but Ted beat him to the punch

"I can't believe you Cena I really can't" Ted's face began to turn red as he spoke "I knew you were a total idiot before you and Scarlett even got together but now you've taken things to a whole new level of stupidity!"

John nodded slowly a few times in what appeared to be agreement, he opened his mouth to speak but was again cut off

"How can you even look at yourself in the mirror huh?" Ted laughed a little "What fucking right do you have to "give away" Scarlett? Huh you don't own her! As a matter of fact you don't even deserve a woman like her!"

"Your right..."

I heard John speak in an almost whisper, my jaw dropped.

"God, Scarlett should've left your sorry ass years ago! Now look at what you've done, she's getting ripped apart by a group of morons all because _Johnny _told her too" Ted began pacing back and forth

John's head shot up, as if he was about to retaliate but didn't. It was as if he didn't have the strength to retaliate anymore.

"Your right Dibiase..." John's words barely came out , his heart was broken "You're fucking right...I'm sorry..." the last words barely made it out

Ted spun around suddenly, enraged "what did you just say?"

John looked confused for a second "I said I'm sorry Ted..."

"Sorry?" Ted's voice dropped "Sorry eh?. Well then!" His face broke into a bitter fake smile. "Everything's hunky dory again! I mean Scarlett is still stuck in a group of evil idiots who wanna rip her apart, but HEY! John Cena is sorry so we can let everything go-"

It was Ted's turn to be cut off.

"ALRIGHT!" I jumped up suddenly, "Both of you SHUT THE HELL UP! I am beyond done with all this stupid ass arguing between you two idiots! You two want a hard dose of truth? Hell I'll give it to both of you!"

I turned to John first, "John. Listen your my best friend but i'm not gonna sugar coat this shit. You fucked up. Big time."

John nodded once and inhaled sharply "Yea, I realize that..And I'm trying to figure out how to undo this...but now I'm starting to think that I can't.." His voice broke off a little as he spoke

"Aw, look at that! Big bad Johnny feels bad for what he's done! You gonna start crying idiot? I dare you to pull that shit on me-"

"TED!" I turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders "I AM DONE WITH THIS. You know what I'm starting to think? I think that this whole Nexus thing is not even why your upset! I think you're mad at John because Scarlett chose him over you!"

Ted clenched his fists "How dare you say that Orton, It looks to me like I'm the only one here who's taking this shit seriously!" He turned to me "the only reason you're here is because you and Sam are fighting and you don't wanna go home and deal with your wife-"

"Listen to me." I growled "I better not ever hear you say anything about Sam again got it? What happens between me and my wife is none of your frickin' business. I am here because Scarlett is like my sister and I can't stand seeing her being put through this."

Ted scoffed "bullshit. There have been plenty of incidents when one of the guys has said not so nice things to Scar and you have been AWOL."

I opened my mouth to retaliate but Ted had already began to go after John.

"And you." John put his hand up to silence Ted,

"Ted. Please just leave me alone-"

"Leave you alone? HA! That's what I had been trying to do for years! You think I wanna be anywhere near you Cena? I wanna stay as far away from you as possible! The only reason I ever converse with you is because Scarlett wanted me to make an effort with you." Ted snapped

John opened his mouth to say something, but Ted never gave him the chance.

"Why are you even here Cena? I know you really don't give a fuck. Your here for what, show? Just in case anyone asks you can say that you tried to get Scarlett back? Randy you wanna analyze things? Fine. Ill throw a dose of hard truth at you Johnny."

Ted glared at John directly, eye to eye and spoke. "You wanted this to happen. You planned for all of this to happen. You never actually tried to "talk Scarlett out of anything" Ted scoffed "You wanted her to join Nexus so you could do whatever you please. You got sick of Scarlett being with you every night at ringside. You wanted some alone time. You wanted a break from a six year relationship that Scarlett has thrown herself into."

John's eyes were filled to the brim with tears "You've got me all wrong Ted. I'm not like that man-"

"And the real reason Scarlett's in the Nexus right now?" Ted smirked in disgust "Because Cena wants to go back to fucking all the women he wants"

I actually heard myself gasp a little at how much Ted's words stung.

A few tears actually slipped down John's cheeks. He inhaled shakily and threw his hands up in the air "I'll figure this out on my own. Goodbye."

* * *

**John POV**

I pretty much spent the next week in near seclusion.

I had been MIA on twitter, all I basically did was show up to the house shows, wrestle and leave. I didn't stay behind and talk to the guys like before.

I really didn't have anything to say.

My presence could only be found at three place by this point; Arena, Gym and Hotel Room. I couldn't bring myself to spend too much time at any of those places either. I kinda felt like the entire world knew what was going on.

You know, that I had given my girlfriend away to a group of moronic psychopaths who's only purpose was to destroy her by any means necessary.

I didn't even speak to Randy, who on multiple occasions tried to corner me in catering or in the halls. But anytime he'd try, he would receive the same  
nonchalant, repeat reaction.

I'd mutter "It's fine.", throw him a small faked smile and walk away.

Everyone was trying to get me to snap out of it, It didn't seem to do me any good though.

It was almost like the guilt was the only thing I could really feel, guilt about everything. For the obvious, for not knowing what to do in order to make everything go away, for leaving Randy pretty much on his own to figure everything out, and for walking away like a total pussy and not knocking Ted's teeth down his throat for what he said to me.

Any other time, if anyone had said something as disgusting and untrue to me before, they would be a goner.

Now I didn't have enough strength to deal with Ted's bullshit.

Now here we are, week 4. Scarlett has been a prisoner for exactly a month now.

I sat in my locker room, head leaning against the steel lockers staring blankly into space. My chest tightened a little as I realized that Scarlett was somewhere in the arena, it tightened even more when my mind began to wander about what the Nexus had in store for her tonight.

I didn't even wanna know.

"John?"

I slowly turned towards the door, not expecting to see who was there.

"Shawn?" I stood up and cleared my throat "w-what's up man..."

A small laugh escaped HBK's lips "same shit, new day."

Truer words were never spoken.

"Look," Shawn began " May I?" He pointed down to the bench across from us.

"By all means.." I shoved my hands into my pockets and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Come here son, I'm not gonna hurt you." Shawn chuckled a little "not yet at least."

My first instinct was to politely decline and stay as close to the door as possible. But hey, I had already sent his daughter on a death trip..least I could do was take a seat beside him and listen to what he had to say.

I sat down and diverted my eyes towards the bench. I felt Shawn's hand touch my shoulder.

"Thank You"

My head shot up suddenly, I blinked a few times "did you just thank me?

"English is your first language isn't it son?" HBK laughed a little "Yea John, I said thank you."

I couldn't help but laugh a little myself, "what the hell could you possibly be thanking me for Shawn? I've done nothing good recently-"

"That's totally not true John, thank you for loving my daughter as well as you do"

I looked up and made eye contact with him, "w-what?"

"You heard me John," Shawn spoke "despite all the bullshit that's gone on the past little while I've never once doubted how much you care about Scar"

I was taken aback by this, the last thing I thought would happen was that Shawn would come in here and thank me for anything.

"You're welcome..I'm glad you feel that way...cause some people certainly don't.." I trailed off

"I don't care what other people think, I thought you didn't either. That's why I liked you so much. That's what I tried to teach Scarlett...but obviously that was the one lesson that didn't stick" Shawn looked down

I gazed around nervously, not knowing what to say.

"You know what John? I always prided myself on being a good father..at least I tried to be...I know since I retired Cheyenne and Cam have been getting a lot more attention that they had before..but when it comes to Scarlett..I'll always be angry at myself for sticking her with my parents and letting them raise her-"

"Shawn" I began slowly "Your an amazing father, don't question that"

Shawn chuckled lowly "I'm sure Scar coached you to say that...did I ever tell you exactly what happened between myself and Scarlett's mom?"

I shifted a little "Uh...I know the basics...but Shawn listen it's really none of my business-"

HBK put his hand up to silence me "Your like a son to me John, you deserve to know"

I nodded slowly, still having no idea where this kindness from Shawn was coming from.

Shawn inhaled deeply " I was 17, it was my senior year of high school...that's where I met Scarlett's mom for the first time. God John, I'd be lying if I told you she was anything less than beautiful..I always say that's gotta be where Scar's beauty came from" He laughed a little, "even if that's the only thing she ever got from her" the laughter was gone almost as soon as it began.

"Her name was Teresa, she had this amazing smile, bright honey eyes and long dark beautiful hair...just like Scarlett's was before she coloured it."

I smiled a little, remembering that long dark hair Scarlett had when Randy introduced me to her for the first time.

"We dated for about 3 years, on and off. It was nothing more than a high school relationship...as bad as it sounds, that's all it was to me at least. But at the same time, I never even really saw myself settling down then..I was a selfish kid John..my only thoughts were about my own benefit.."

I looked down, why did that sound so familiar to me?

Shawn ran a hand through his hair and continued "I was 19 when I decided that wrestling was my calling, and it became my obsession. Nothing else mattered to me more than making it here...Teresa became the least of my priories...but I did try John, I tried to keep her happy..but the relationship had lost it's spark, it became solely about sex...nothing more."

Another small laugh passed through Shawn's lips "and that's where Scarlett comes in. I'll never forget it John, I was 19 years old...and literally was packing my bags to start hitting the road and travelling to perform shows...when I got that phone call..."

He grabbed my shoulder, my head shot up "This is the part I've never told anyone John"

He inhaled sharply "it was Scarlett's mom, not calling me to tell me she was pregnant. But instead calling me from an abortion clinic-"

Shawn was cut off by my gasp "what?" I spoke for the first time since he began.

"Yeah, she had already found out..and made the decision that she didn't want a baby. It was by the grace of God that the clinic she went to required the consent of the father in order to proceed...I can't even imagine if-" Shawn's voice broke

I felt a lump form in my throat. I never expected anything like this.

"As soon as I found out, I begged and pleaded with her to keep the baby. And John, I wasn't ready. At all. I was a 19 year old kid who had finally gotten his big break, and now I was going to be a father? It didn't make sense to me at all. My parents weren't happy at all, but once they found out about what had almost happened they agreed to help me as best as they could..."

I ran a hand through my short hair, feeling the lump in my throat get bigger.

"Finally, Teresa agreed to keep the baby..but only if I promised to take care of EVERYTHING for her...and that once the baby was born..she could cut off all contact and have nothing to do with it.." More tears gathered in Shawn's eyes. "Now not only was a teenage father, I was a single teenage father. But there was no other option for me...it was my baby, and i'd do whatever it took to raise her."

I had always respected Shawn, now it was on a completely new level.

"July 21st 1985...one day before my 20th birthday..Scarlett Marie Michaels was born" He smiled again "I loved her as soon as I saw her, Teresa didn't even wanna hold her...as soon as she was released from the hospital...she left...and we haven't heard from her since. I offered her visitation and everything, but she didn't want it...she still had her life to live apparently.."

I felt my blood boil in my veins, anger had started to take over.

"John listen," He turned and looked at me directly in the eyes "I didn't tell you this story to upset you son, I told you this for one simple reason I never want you to forget."

I listened more intently than I ever had.

"I have never, in my entire life seen my Scarlett more in love with anyone that she is with you. After everything she's been through with her eating disorder, depression and everything in between the one thing that hasn't changed was how much Scarlett loved and cared about you. You mean more to her than anything else on this planet, this Nexus shit isn't worth giving her up over."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, I tried to wipe it away quickly but Shawn grabbed my hand.

"See that right there? That shows me you love my Scarlett just as much as she loves you, and John you may be the only person in the world that loves Scar as much as I do. She was almost never here John, If I hadn't answered that phone that day, our Scarlett would never have existed. She's everything to me. Please don't give up yet." The desperation in his voice stung.

I shut my eyes , there was no giving up now.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

I inhaled deeply, was I really going to do this again?

I leaned my head against the hard concrete wall beside me, I used my fingertips to touch the curtain. I could hear the unbelievable sound of the crowd in the arena that night.

Week 4, Same hell.

"Bitch, put this on. Now" Skip's voice spoke bitterly, as I felt the fabric be shoved into my hands.

I opened out the shirt to reveal exactly what it was,

I probably should've expected something like this by now, It was the purple and yellow CeNation shirt cut into a crop top, but with a new addition. A huge N plastered across the front of it.

"of course" I muttered to myself and undid my shirt in and put the garment on.

A month with the Nexus had left me with little to no shame. I didn't have anything left to be proud about or use to give myself some sort of dignity. I mean I had already been stripped down, embarrassed and broken apart in front of the wwe universe.

I thought they had seen me at my worst before, turns out that was nothing compared to this.

I just wanted to get out of there, I didn't even matter where I ended up. I was officially sick of being the Nexus's Bitch. I had gone from inspirational to pitiful in one huge sweep.

I had given up all hope.

I felt my heart shatter a little as that thought passed through my mind, those were the words I never thought I'd say.

The word Free was nothing more than a distant memory at this point.

God, I'd give anything to get those days back.

* * *

**End of Chapter!  
**_I hope it was a good read and you guys are excited for the rest of the story!_

_DON'T _**FORGET** _TO_** REVIEW**_!_


	15. Liar's Paradise

**Chapter 15 :)  
**_A huge thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, thanks for putting up with such a long wait.  
I hope you guys all enjoy this new chapter!_

**15: Liar's Paradise**

* * *

"Scarlett, tell me what it's like to be in love"

I felt my head raise up, almost totally oblivious to the fact that I had been in the ring for nearly 10 minutes while Wade and his bitches  
droned on and on about how amazing they were.

Wade's question caught me totally of guard, I spoke dumbly "what?"

Wade opened his mouth, probably to insult me. But instead took a deep breath and gave a crooked smile  
"Are you in love right now, Scarlett?"

I paused and looked at the crowd, maybe for an answer but all I got was my confusion returned to me. I inhaled "Do you mean in general...or...with...you..." The last word barely made it out of my mouth, I could practically feel the bile raise in my throat from that thought.

Wade laughed, "as much as I would love to say the latter...in general my dear...are you in love with someone right now?"

The first genuine smile in weeks touched my lips "oh God yes."

The crowd cheered, Wade's bitches scowled quietly in their respective corners..but Wade just smirked.

"Tell me Scarlett, how do you know when your in love?"

I swallowed, why was I already dreading where this conversation was going?

"Scarlett this is the one question where there is no right or wrong answer. Just tell me what you think" Wade's eyes sparkled with a fake honesty. There was always a right or wrong answer.

But maybe this was my turn to speak my truth.

"I can only speak for myself Wade...for me?.." I thought for a second, trying to think of the right words "it's when...you find the one person you're willing to do anything for..." I laughed a little " and I mean anything...it's when that one person in your life makes you feel like your perfect..like if you were to just ...stop living...your life would be complete just by knowing that one person.."

I felt myself smiling more and more as I spoke, in my mind it was almost like I was speaking to John.

"Does that answer your question, Barrett?" I spat

Wade's face broke into laughter "Yes, Yes it does Scarlett. My God, your ignorance is so precious"

"excuse me?" I inquired

"You think he'll wait for you?

My eyes shot open, " what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh let me correct myself, he won't wait for you."

"Why don't you shut the hell up and stay out of my life you motherf-"

I felt a hand grab onto my wrist and pull me into the turnbuckle, next thing I knew David's face was right next to mine

"Why don't you keep your stupid mouth shut and learn some respect, understand?"

I looked away, refusing to answer.

The grasp on my wrist returned, much harder this time. I yelped out in pain and tried to wiggle of his grasp.

"Do I need to repeat myself, bitch?"

I swallowed my pride. "No, sorry." David backed off and I drove myself deeper into the corner, ashamed of what I had become.

"Thank you David" Wade gave him a solitary nod of approval. "My apologizes Boys, I need to correct myself one more time. He walked towards me, I balled my hand up into a fist, knowing it would serve no purpose.

His face was inches from mine, " He stopped waiting for you a long time ago."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

I could already sense how horrible this was going to end.

"I think it's time we take another trip down memory lane, how about it boys?"

The Nexus errupted in cheers and smiles. The crowd shook their heads in shock, Here we go again.

"I have a theory, and Scarlett you tell me if you agree or not." Wade paced around

I kept my head down and held my breath.

"You see ladies and gentleman," he addressed the hostile crowd " John Cena is not the perfect, innocent, golden picture of man he would like you to think he is...John has a...keen interest in the wwe divas..."

Oh, Fuck No.

"Actually, he's sort of...um...what do you call it in America, Heath?"

The red head stepped forward and smiled "a douche bag."

I jumped up "Don't you dare call him that you pricks! You don't know a damn thing about him-"

Wade cut me off, "Skip. Handle that please?"

The undoubtedly biggest man in the Nexus came up behind me and grabbed my waist. I shrieked and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

* * *

**Wade POV**

I nodded in graditude at Skip and continued to speak.

"You agree, don't you Scarlett?"

She glared at me with disgust, not answering but refusing to keep her eyes off of me. I could tell I had hit a soft spot with her.

"ALRIGHT. ENOUGH!"

A voice broke through the madness, I should have anticipated this

Scarlett's line of vision broke away from me , she turned to John almost relieved.

She must be even dumber than I thought if she thinks that his presence will stop me from doing what I want.

"Okay Wade." John paced around on the stage "this has gone far enough. It's been a month now, and I have no idea about what shit your rambling about now but I'm here to put an end to it"

"John! You're just in time" I chuckled,

He raised an eyebrow, "in time for what?"

"You are about to find out John, trust me." I turned my attention to Scarlett "you know where I'm going with this, don't you dear?"

Her glare returned, unbroken.

"Maybe I should just rattle off names from the list, would that be alright boys?"

The guys nodded in agreement and smirked.

"Mickie James."

Scarlett's glare fell.

A picture appeared on the titantron, John and the aforementioned woman, his arm around her.

"w-what the hell?!" John spun around instantly, only no realizing where this was headed.

"2008? I think that's about right, you two are looking rather cozy there eh John Boy? Kind of ironic, keeping in mind how you feel about Ms. James huh Scar?"

Glare, Unbroken.

"Don't worry Scarlett, I won't get into that for now. You have a lot more coming anyways."

She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, clearly trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Now Scarlett, I remember you being very , very close with one diva in particular back in the day. Keeping 'em in the circle eh Johnny?" I laughed

Scarlett slowly turned "w-who?"

"Ashley"

I could practically hear Scarlett's heart crack in her chest, she did a full 360 turn to the screen, regretting it as soon as she did.

"Beautiful Girl, I would love her to kiss my cheek too Johnny so don't feel too bad"

"Scarlett, this is not what you think-" John's words were barely audible.

Scarlett's eyes were full with tears, yup. I definitely hit her soft spot with this.

"No more Barrett, please" Her desperation was pathetic.

"Aw but we're all having so much fun!" The crowd booed loudly, seeing their "favourite" diva in distress really pissed them off.

"We're not even close to finished Scarlett-"

"BARRETT! ' John shouted "She said to stop, don't make me go down to that ring and rip your heart out. Screw the contract-"

"It's lovely how you're still trying to play the hero, even now that your truth is being revealed. " I smiled

"Wade..." Scarlet barely spoke "I can't take it, please I can't..."

"What can't you take Scarlett?!" I snapped suddenly, all the boys jumped back. " Do you really want to be released from the Nexus Scarlett?! Huh? Because after I'm done tonight you will realize that everything you're going back to is a lie"

Scarlett's jaw dropped, dumbfounded.

"Your entire life is a lie Scarlett, and in a few minutes you'll realize you're better off with us anyway."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER :)  
**_I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, things are about to get really interesting._

**DONT** _FORGET_ **TO** _REVIEW_ _!  
_


	16. Hell on Heels

Chapter 16!:)

_Another huge thanks to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter!  
__I'm trying to make my updates more frequent, I know its been a few months but I'll try and get my updates up a little faster!_

_Things are about to take a turn I'm sure you guys haven't expected, hope you're all ready!_

**16: Hell on Heels **_  
_

* * *

Is it possible to actually feel your heart shatter?

Because I could have sworn I felt the most vital organ of my being completely lose all of it's power and strength, I swear I felt it tense up almost as if it was denying what it has just sensed, and then when it couldn't take the tension it fell apart.

Broken, shattered. The vital, powerful organ now in fragments settling at the bottom of my stomach.

Dramatic? Over Zealous? Maybe. But I can't think of any other ways to describe the feeling...

You know, that ripping feeling. The sinking feeling. The sensation of absolute despair and shame. The wanting to crawl into a hole and waste away.

I would have been much more willing to take a physical beating, rather than watching this.

Yea, they were just pictures. To everyone else at least.

But to me all I could see was the end of a fantasy, a lie even. The fake cloud I had been under for 5 years now, the rain had finally come.

And there was about to be a fucking hurricane.

"John? Nothing to say chap?" Wade's voice sang, the joy and smugness practically hanging out of his mouth.

John's face was sunken, If he had known this was what he was walking into...I know he would have re thunk his plan. I could see his eyes divert from the ceiling and then back to the ground.

Avoiding mine at all costs.

"I have dozens of these photos all ready to go Johnny, and you know that I'm not lying. Isn't that right?" Wade smirked

John nodded once.

Yeah. My heart was totally gone.

"Boys , hand Scarlett a microphone." Wade turned around to face me, his face a canvas of pure evil. It was almost as if he could feel the devastation radiating off of me, and he was getting high off the feeling.

David shoved a microphone into the palm of my hands, I barely grasped it. Like my hands had no strength left in them.

"Okay Scarlett, I can see I've hit a soft spot with you my dear, so I'll tell you what. How about the rest of the Nexus and I stay quiet and let you and Cena have a little conversation?"

It took me a second to realize they were even talking to me , my mind preoccupied with the notion of what I had just seen.

"Barrett, don't you think you've done enough for one night? Why don't you just leave us alone and get the hell out of h-"

"Us?" I barely spoke. "Did you just say us?"

John's eyes looked back down, "of course baby-"

"I hope you're referring to yourself and the wwe universe, or yourself, Jerry and Michael. Hell, even yourself and the dust under your foot. But you better not be referring to you and I" My voice was gone, tears raced down my cheeks.

I was gone. Not myself anymore.

"Scarlett, this is not what you think! Please just listen to me." His voice dripped with desperation.

"Then what is it John?" my broken voice cracked "Please tell me what it is, I'll take any answer you have. Just tell me this is not what I think it is."

John looked down again, the crowd booing in response.

"Tell me something John! I'll take any fucking answer. Just justify this to me. Prove to me that this is all one big joke!" I felt tears drip off my chin and land onto my chest, I knew I looked like a total mess.

But that was nothing compared to the mess in my chest.

His mouth opened for a second, maybe an attempt of justification was on his tongue. But it was fleeting, gone as soon as it came.

I spun around and faced Wade, my pathetic demeanor was undeniable.

"Wade...I can't...please can I go..." The words were nearly inaudible, Wade's smirk deepened

"sorry Love I didn't quite catch that...could you repeat it?"

I inhaled deeply, almost feeling as if the walls of the arena were closing in on me ...as if I was going to suffocate in my own grief

I dropped the microphone. Turning to Wade with my most genuine moment of emotion in nearly a month...

You know, when your taken away from everything...everyone you know and thrown into a world where you are treated like dirt...demeaned and reminded of everything you've fought your hardest to forget.. its common to spend your time reminiscing about the amazing times, the times you took for granted.

But what happens when those times were fake?

What happens when you have that feeling...like when someone throws ice cold water on your face right after you've taken a nap...I mean first there's the initial feeling of shock...confusion..that dull feeling.. but what comes next is worse...

And by worse, I mean worse for that son of a bitch who woke you up from that glorious nap.

"Wade I'm not fucking playing around anymore. I'm leaving." I could feel my lip curl in disgust as I spoke

Wade stood there, taken aback for a moment. I guess this wasn't the reaction he had expected.

"okay, listen here for a second Queen Scarlett, last time I checked you weren't in charge around he-"

"And you are?!" I snapped "Listen here _David..." _My voice seethed into a deep monotone level I didn't even know I had.

"I know you're pretty comfortable being Wade Barrett's mouthpiece, body guard and not to mention..." I used my hand to touch the side of his cheek "_bitch.."_

David's eyes lit up with rage, the rest of the Nexus stood behind in stunned, John- who was still on the stage dropped the microphone onto the ramp ..but Wade? He just gave a small smile.

"but you know what? Fine. Be Wade's number one bitch. But you listen to me good..." Tears were still stained on my cheeks, and my words were still shaking but I grabbed onto his left ear and pulled him down onto my level.

"FUCK!" David cried out, the Nexus looked at Wade...probably for a signal to rip me apart at the seems, I turned to Wade and made eye contact with him.

I didn't say a word, but glared at him as if saying. 'If you're gonna do something, do it now.'

Skip took into his own hands to make the first move, he lunged forward only to be stopped by Wade himself.

"Stand back" He muttered

Skip's eyes grew about three sizes "Are you blind?! Don't you se-"

"That was an order Skip."

The bald man laughed a little to himself and put his hands up in defense

I finally took my glare off of Barrett and turned my attention to the man who was cursing in pain, "You better wise up quick alright. Because there's only room for one bitch here in the Nexus..."

I let go of his ear and walked towards the ropes.

"And that bitch is officially me."

I slipped out of the ring and walked towards the curtains, knowing full well who was standing there waiting anxiously.

John had a look of pride on his face, probably about to applaud me for my "bravery" and start with his never-ending bullshit apology.

I finally reached the stage and felt his fingertip touch my arm, I tried to ignore the feeling of love and warmth that filled my body almost instantly.

I turned to face him, my eyes meeting his for the first time all night, I shot him a small smile and used my hand to bring his head closer to mine. I could practically hear his sigh of relief as he leaned into me. I put my lips near his ear and whispered the words he had never expected.

"Fuck You."

And with that, the glare returned only this time directed at John. I spun around on my heel and walked through the curtains.

I could almost feel John's heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

But for the first time, I didn't give a damn.

* * *

**End of Chapter! :)  
Bet you didn't see all that coming, please review and let me know what you think!  
**_DONT_ _**FORGET** TO** REVIEW**! _


End file.
